Minecraft:Kid mode season two
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: A new adventure for Jessie and her friends is here. With creepy gauntlet,control freaks,who knows what's in store!
1. The start

Things had definitely changed in the new order in two years. Jessie,now seven years old had lost both of her front teeth and wore red sparkly lip gloss that was suitable for children and had now a small obsession of unicorns. She still wore the teddy bear hair clip from when she was younger. She was also running Beacon town.

Olivia and Petra had both hit puberty like a pair of trucks. Olivia had a higher voice and both she and Petra hit growth spurts so now they were two heads taller than Luna. Plus, both had different body shapes.

Luna hadn't changed much, at fourteen years old,she was the same height and weight,the only thing that was different was the fact that lately she was wearing a long-sleeved white cardigan over her pink dress and it was September and had been secretive about something.

Axel hadn't changed much either,except now he wore skull t-shirt and he was only a few months older than Luna. Lukas was writing books and publishing them,mostly in the house he and Luna shared. He was reading one of his books to the order.

"And that's how those seven heroes took their places in history as the greatest heroes that ever lived." Lukas finished,closing his book. Axel snored and found himself being rudely woken up by Olivia,much to Jessie's amusement. "We thought it was great,Lukas! Although,not completely accurate." Olivia told him seriously.

"Like Cassie snapping Luna's arm just that? I mean,dramatic,but,crazy." Axel added.

"That actually happened,Axel." Luna told him. She smiled at Lukas.

"I think it was great,Lukas." She told him.

"Thanks,Luns. I hoped that it was going to be ready for founding day but,next year." Lukas smiled wistfully. "Well,at least you managed to finish it." Jessie beamed at her friend The door started opening.

"Jessie,your intern." Olivia whispered. Sure enough,Radar, a fourteen-year-old boy who was Jessie's intern stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh gosh,I didn't know all of you would be in here. Olivia,Miss,Axel,sir,Lukas,sir,Luna-Lily,Miss,so sorry to interrupt everyone." Radar stammered. "It's cool,Radar. And we're not kings and queens,so cut it out with the Sir and Miss stuff!" Jessie laughed.

"And you don't have to say Luna-Lily,just Luna's fine." Luna added. Radar nodded nervously.

"What's up,Radar?" asked Jessie.

"I got a message from Petra to meet you lot at the mines. She also said that a Maria person can come,under three conditions one,she can't lose it,two,she can't beat anyone up and two,no one wants her stupid fashion advice!" Jessie giggled at that. Trust her older sister to say something like that. Then again,Maria wasn't a very nice person in her opinion.

"Nice! We should get going!" Jessie jumped up,followed by Reuben.

"Yeah,about that,we have our own founding day stuff to prep for." Olivia said awkwardly.

"I've got TNT rally in the morning." Axel chimed in.

"I've got redstone assignments." Olivia added.

"I need to finish the drafts." Lukas told Jessie.

"And I promised Maria that I'd help her design some of the new outfits. But,we'll make it,I promise." Luna told Jessie.

"Thanks,Luna. Its okay,guys,I get it,I mean we're all growing up and we're not little kids anymore." Jessie admitted playfully punched his little sister in the arm.

" _You're_ still a little kid, Jessie" Jessie stuck out her tongue through the gap in her teeth and folded her arms. "Watch it,Axel. You know what happens when you make me mad." She teased.

"Help!" Axel laughed,pretending to cower away from Jessie.

"Okay,you two,stop messing around." Olivia reprimanded reprimanded the two siblings.

Both Jessie and Axel stopped their act and followed the rest of the group. Lukas and Luna were having an arguement about Luna's sleeves behind them. Jessie could catch only a bit of their conversation.

"Lukas,I don't know whether you've noticed,but I'm fourteen!" Luna hissed.

"Listen to me,Luna-Lily Evergreen,I'm still older than you are and you're my _younger_ sister. That means I get to get some control of you. And if you're doing what I think you're doing,it's not okay." Lukas hissed back.

"Well,I don't even know what you mean,Lukas." With that,Luna caught up to the front of the group.

 **Author's note.**

 **So I finished the first chapter,what do you think? Also what is Luna doing?**

 **Cya! :)**


	2. Petra

"So the other towns have founding celebrations?" asked Radar.

"Yep! I'm helping Ellegaard with a redstone show for a founding day celebration in the evening." Olivia said happily.

"I'm helping Magnus with a TNT rally!" Axel chimed in.

"Well,as I said,Maria and I are making new summer outfits,we're almost done,though,it should take about ten minutes." Luna told Jessie.

"Isn't Maria really rude? I mean,I don't know why you're even friends with her,Luna." Olivia pointed out. Luna frowned at Olivia. "Olivia,I've known Maria for as long as I can remember. She really is a kind person,as long as you're kind as well." Luna explained.

"Anyway,I'll let you know when the revisions are done." Lukas walked off.

"See you,Jessie." Olivia waved to her best friend.

"Bye,Mouse." Axel teased his little sister as he walked off with Olivia. Jessie folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I still hate that nickname!" She called after her brother.

"Well,tell Petal that Maria and I will be there in about ten minutes,alright?" Luna asked. Jessie nodded and Luna started for Maria's shop.

"I tell ya,I'm just the luckiest!" Radar said happily.

"Really?" asked Jessie.

"Yep,working for you,hanging out with the order and living in the coolest place in the whole world,Beacon town!" Radar exclaimed.

After helping a few people,Jessie and Radar split up at the mines. "Petra! Petra! Come out! Petal Amber Redstone,this is not funny!" Jessie yelled,stamping her foot. Reuben joined in squealing. After she fought some zombies that decided to surprise attack the seven-year-old girl and pig,Petra finally showed up.

"Nice temper,Little sister." She smirked.

"Well,I didn't want to play hide and seek! What are we looking for anyway?" demanded Jessie."Whoa,whoa,whoa. Hang on,Jessie. You and Reuben are here,but where's the others?" asked Petra.

"Axel's exploding something in Boom town,Olivia's making something in Redstonia,Lukas is writing a book and Luna is-"

"Helping that italian witch who calls herself Maria Vietuello,I know! Man,our friends have gone lame." Petra groaned.

"Don't say that,Petra. Luna said she and Maria _will_ come,but they're going to be late." Jessie protested."I know,but,you know,what,at least I still have you." Reuben squealed in protest,making Petra laugh. "I didn't forget you,Buddy." She petted him. Then she eyed Jessie.

"Why are you wearing that trash chest plate?" she asked,tapping the said iron chest plate.

"I didn't want to dent the awesome stuff. And where's Miss Butter? Why are you carrying that _trash_ sword?" asked Jessie,copying what Petra had called her chest plate. Petra looked upset. "Let's not worry about it now. Come on! Move,Little sister!" Petra yelled,racing off.

"Wait! What are we looking for? Is it a unicorn?!" Jessie yelled as she ran after her older sister with Reuben squealing at her heels.

"No! Unicorns don't exist! Come on! Petra yelled back as she ran.

"Petra! Just tell me what we're after!" Jessie whined. Reuben squealed.

"Nope! Mystery's what makes it fun! Keep up,Little sister and you,Reuben!" Petra smirked.

 **Author's note.**

 **Yeah,I think I'll leave it here. Please leave a review,I like knowing what you think.**

 **Cya! :)**


	3. A gauntlet and fight

"There! It went into that cave!" Petra yelled,pointing.

"What went into a cave-Reuben!" Jessie screamed as the mini pig shot into the said rushed in after him"Argh,Reuben! Get back here!" Petra ran after him and Jessie.

She found them staring at a white llama.

"A llama. A _llama_?!" Jessie snapped,but Petra wasn't listening.

"Awesome! We found it!" She cheered.

"Petra,you called us to look for a stupid _llama_?!" Jessie complained.

"It's not just a 'stupid llama'! Its.. important,okay?!" Petra snapped.

Both sisters jumped on the llama with Reuben watching with interest as they were both kicked off and spat on. Jessie's only piece of armour was destroyed as well.

After searching for the llama and finding it on top of some gravel,they found a gauntlet. "Ooh,pretty." Jessie hurried up and stared at it.

Jessie reached a hand to take the gauntlet after she heard it whispering to her,only for it to slam into her hand. Jessie screamed and Petra went up to help her. "Here,I'll take it off." Petra started to try and pull it off. "Come on,Jessie,I get that it's pretty,but we don't have time for silly games!" Petra puffed.

"I'm not playing! It's stuck!" Jessie cried. The pyramid they were standing on. Petra was able to run off safely,but Jessie nearly fell in. "What is that?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know,some kind of heckmouth?" Petra offered.

"Isn't 'heck' a bad word?" asked Jessie.

"No,it's not. Anyway,come on,we're building over before some poor miner falls in.

The girls built over the heckmouth and got out of the mines. "Girls!" Luna cried as she and Maria hurried up. Jessie couldn't help but notice Maria's new bag. It was small, made of red leather and trimmed with white velvet. Maria caught Jessie looking. "Do you like it?" she asked in an arrogant tone.

"No,she doesn't! It's horrible,like you!" Petra snapped.

Maria glared at her. "Are you serious? How many times do I have to tell you,that you dress like a pirate?" she shot back.

"At least I don't dress like a cheerleader!" Petra yelled back.

Luna and Jessie glanced at each other in shock.

"Should we step in?" asked Luna.

"No,I kind of like watching it." Jessie said in an off-hand voice.

"Jessica!" Luna scolded. She pushed Petra and Maria away from each other.

"That's enough,you two,I think we were here to act like civilised human beings." She chided.

"Oh,right,sorry." Maria still glared at Petra.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm leaving it here. I'll try and update tomorrow. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yes,I have to because Jessie and Petra are more than best friends,they're sisters.**


	4. Maria and Luna

"Yeah,sorry,Luna,it's not my fault that Maria is the worst!" Petra snapped. Luna looked confused,then her mouth dropped open. "Lily,what are trying to say?" asked Maria.

"Petal,can we talk?" asked Luna. When both girls had gone,Maria looked at Jessie's hand in horror.

"Okay,kid,I get that you're only four?" Maria asked.

"I'm seven! I'm eight next June! I had a birthday!" Jessie shrieked at Maria who rolled her eyes. "No need to explode. You're tiny,okay? Anyway,back to the point. Don't you know? Grey and green _don't_ ,I repeat, _don't_ go together with red,white,yellow and light blue! It's like,uh, trying to eat cheese and chalk! Even a complete idiot would know that!" Maria said as though this was the most obvious thing ever."I can't take it off!" Jessie angrily headbutted Maria for extra effect.

"Fine,but I don't hate her any less." Petra snapped at Luna,who was distracted with fussing over the llama which seemed like the attention. "Luna! Move it! That llama isn't even cute!" Petra snapped."Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" Maria glared at Petra who glared back. Luna's head snapped up from petting the llama. She shook her head and muttered something that sounded like,"Not again."

"Who are you,her mum?! She's my friend too!" Petra yelled at Maria. Maria looked upset when Petra said the word 'mum',but she quickly hid it with a scowl.

"She's my best friend! And I've known Luna when she was a newborn." Maria glared at Petra. "Whatever. Jessie, you stay here. I'll just get this llama somewhere. Then,I'll get you to somewhere to get that glove off! If that _witch_ bothers you,tell me and,well,she'll be sorry." Petra shot a glare at Maria and walked off.

"Petra! Stop! What about the heck mouth and my glove?! And why are you being weird about a random llama we found in a mine?!" Jessie cried,running after her sister,Maria,Luna and Reuben sighed and let go of the llama which bolted straight to Luna. The llama seemed to like her very much.

"You know my sword? Gold one,enchantments and really pretty?" asked Petra.

"Seriously? You've got the vocab of a six year old." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Maria!" Luna scolded.

"I don't know whether you've noticed,but Jessie is seven and can't understand if I use something better,get that in your head!" Petra snapped. Luna pushed them both aside.

"Can't you two hold a civilised conversation just for once?" she asked.

"Lily,we need to talk." Maria pulled Luna over to a corner. Petra decided this would be the perfect opportunity to make fun of Maria. "Ten,eleven,twelve,figure things out by yourself!" She chanted,waving her hands about as though she had pom poms in them.

"Be quiet!" Maria yelled.

"Thirteen,fourteen,fifteen,sixteen,shut up,you stupid,stuck-up teen!" Petra chanted.

Luna ran over. "Petal,that's enough! What is wrong with your sword?" she asked.

"I kind of got tricked by this person named Stella. She told me that she was only going to keep on display for a little while and now she won't give it back unless I do dumb quests like this for her." Petra lamented.

"That's mean!" Jessie piped up.

"Well,where does she live? She won't be doing it again in a hurry,when I'm done."Maria said.

"In champion city." Petra pointed over at a large city nearby.

"Wait,I think I had a client from there in my shop once,remember Luna?" Maria asked.

"Um,do you mean the woman who had dyed her hair blonde and asked whether we had anything of value?" asked Luna.

"That's Stella." Petra looked annoyed.

"Come on! Let's go and teach Stella a lesson!" Jessie ran off.

"Jessie! Come back!" Petra ran after her sister,followed by Luna and Maria,then the animals.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I think this made up for the short chapter from last time? Please leave a revie,feedback is appreciated.**

 **Cya! :)**


	5. Champion City!

The girls,plus the llama and pig had all reached champion city and Maria ranting about Stella."Honestly,that woman! She really needs to get a life. I mean,imagine going round, tricking twelve-year-olds for crying out loud! What a sad loser she is! I'm going to-"

"Maria,shut up! I don't need you jumping in!" Petra snapped. Luna shot a glare their way.

"Can't you two have a civilised conversation without getting into argument just for once?" she asked in exasperation.

"No,sorry,Lily." Maria answered as they got through a gate. As they got through,the llama stopped moving. "Huh? Come on,we're almost there." Petra pulled at the llama's scarf.

"Petal,if you keep doing that,you'll strangle the poor llama." Luna walked over to the llama,bent down and somehow managed to coax it to move.

"What did you say to it?" Petra demanded as Maria went to grab Jessie and Reuben who had run off to stare at some of the buildings."Nothing special. I've found that if you're kinder to animals,they're kind as well. It's not rocket science." Luna petted the llama which did its version of a smile.

"Hey! Maria Vitullo! Stay away from my sister!" Petra yelled at the older girl,who turned and glared at her. "It's not my fault that you're an awful older sister!" She snapped back.

"Give her a break,she's just looking around! There's no law against that!" Petra yelled.

"Maybe we should go and just get this over with?" offered Jessie.

"Yeah,good idea,Jessie,come on!" Petra marched off, pulling the llama after her with Jessie and Reuben trailing after her. Luna looked questioningly at Maria who shrugged and followed the two sisters,prompting Luna to do the same.

"Yes that's right! Puppies for everyone! No shoving now,we're not Beacontowners!" A blonde woman chuckled. Jessie looked outraged. "Yeah,Stella's pretty much loves herself,she thinks she's the very best." Petra said sheepishly. The blonde woman suddenly turned and saw the llama. "Oh,Lluna,my darling! You came home! You came _back_! Uh,Rodrico,can you take Lluna home please?" The huge man tried to take Lluna,but she wouldn't budge from Luna's side.

Stella finally lost her patience and slapped the llama. "Lluna! Go with Rodrico!" Stella ordered. The llama bolted away,forcing Rodrico to chase it. "Um,excuse me? Ma'am? Maybe if you soften the llama's treatment,maybe she would've listened to you?" Luna offered. Stella glared at her."Listen,Lindsey wasn't it?" she asked.

"Luna-Lily." Luna answered.

"I treat my pets my way,you treat yours the way you do! Got it?!" Before Luna could answer,Maria stepped forwards. "No one talks to Lily that way! Now,if you don't want to turn into a human _pancake_ ,you better apologise right now!" Maria ordered.

"Stella." Jessie snapped. She was in what she thought was an aggressive postion,her arms were folded and there was a fierce glare on her face. To be honest it wasn't very intimidating.

"Oh,look who it is! Jessie! Leader of Beacon Town! And my sworn rival." Stella laughed,ignoring Jessie's poor attempt at a glare.

"Rival? What's a rival?" asked Jessie.

"Don't you know? Beacon Town versus Champion City? Surely you think of it as much as I do?" asked Stella.

"No,and you are _not_ my rival,I didn't even know your city existed before today." Jessie told Stella coldly. At that moment,the gauntlet decided no was the time to glow and whisper Jessie's name.

"Oh,I love the glove by the way,absolutely,Darling." Stella held up a cute puppy. "You wouldn't be interested in trading,would you? I have some fine puppies here. This little one would be the perfect replacement for your smelly pig." Jessie glared at Stella who threw the puppy behind her,much to Luna's horror. Thankfully a man standing behind Stella caught the puppy and ran away with it. Reuben looked offended and Jessie was furious.

"Reuben is my best friend!" Jessie snapped. Stella wasn't listening,she had just noticed Petra who was looking as though she was either wishing the ground would swallow her up or Jessie,or possibly both.

"Oh,Petra! You're here too! I almost thought Lluna had just come back on her own. What do I owe you? A puppy?" Stella sneered.

"No that wasn't-" Petra started before she rudely cut off.

A diamond maybe?" Stella interjected.

"Look,hand over the stupid sword and we'll be out of your,uh,poor excuse for city!" Maria snapped.

"Is this about-Oh,Petra! Oh,Sweetie,no. Wasn't I clear on the terms and conditions? Trades for treasures,that's how it works in champion city. You can't bring an army of girl to try and make me let you off your deal. You gave me your sword so you could live here instead of Beacon Town! Remember? Aren't you satisfied?" Asked Stella. Jessie turned to stare at her sister in shock.

 **Author's note**

 **Merry Christmas,everyone! :D**

 **Whole MCKM crew:We wish you a merry christmas! We wish you a merry christmas! We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Oh,this is pretty irrelevant,but,in the author's notes the gang are the same ages as season one. Okay,once again,Merry Christmas,or whatever you celebrate!**

 **Cya! :)**


	6. Stella's treasure room

"What?! You live here?!" Jessie shrieked.

"I,well." Petra stuttered,wilting from the other girl's expressions. Maria looked furious,Luna looked horrified and Jessie looked betrayed.

"Oh dear,was that supposed to be a secret?" Sneered Stella as she walked away. "Do you lot know the way out? Oh,what am I saying,of course Petra does!" Stella added.

Maria grabbed hold of Petra shook her by the shoulders. "You have some explaining to do!" She yelled. Luna prised Maria off Petra. "Maria,I don't think shaking Petal,would make her say what's going on any faster. For now,we have a sword to get." She told Maria.

"We could go through the puppy kennel but-"

Let's go through the puppy kennel!" Jessie interrupted. Reuben squealed..

When coast was clear,the four girls,plus pig snuck inside the puppy kennel. "Aww,that thing is so cute!" Petra cooed at a particularly cute puppy which ran away to join its friends. One puppy wasn't going to leave Luna alone,so she fed it a bone and it leapt into her arms,making her giggle. "How are we going to get past without any of them barking?!" Petra hissed.

"I got it covered!" Jessie whispered back. After bribing several puppies to keep quiet,they made into the treasure. "I hate to say this,but this looks beautiful." Luna glanced around. The puppy she was holding gave a tiny bark. "Sh,Princess." Luna whispered.

"You seriously called that puppy 'Princess'?!" Petra demanded.

"It's a nice name." Luna defended.

"Sponges,diamond hoes and gold pants?!" I didn't even know they existed!" Jessie squealed. " Of course they do,Dummy. Hero in residence,what a joke." Maria muttered.

"Ugh!" Petra suddenly exploded.

"Whoa,what's up with you two and exploding?" demanded Maria. Petra ignored her.

"No matter what happens, no matter how much I do, it's always _Jessie_ who gets all the attention. She always gets all the credit! I hate Maria anyway. And Lunaspends most of her time with that weirdo! And what about today?! We were supposed to go on one adventure and all you were late!" Petra ranted.

Luna went over to Petra and put an arm around her. Petra pushed her away. "Get away from me,Luna." she snapped.

"Petal,I'm sorry you feel this way,but none of can stop growing up,you have to accept that. And Jake isn't a weirdo,he's my friend." Luna told Petra gently.

"No! Where'd it go?! Where did she put it?!" Petra yelled rushing over to an empty pedestal.

"Ha! Hiya,ha!" came a voice and Stella came into the room. After Maria had recorded her and blackmailed Stella with it,she reluctantly gave up Petra's sword.

 **Author's note.**

 **On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Well,looks like I'm 5 hours ahead of you timewise,according to my email,you wrote that review at 5 in the morning,not midnight.**

 **Well,while we're on the subject of names,Luna's name came because,she's Lukas's sister so, her name just** _ **had**_ **to start with 'L' and Luna-Lily sounded nice to say.**

 **Cya! :)**


	7. The heckmouth and Jake

Petra was celebrating having Miss Butter back when she saw the other girls faces. Jessie still had that betrayed look on her face,Maria still looked angry and Luna still looked horrified. Reuben was pretending to be more interested in staring at Princess,Luna's newly adopted puppy.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry,okay?" Petra protested. They were just about to walk past the heck mouth when it exploded with charged creepers. Maria and Luna screamed and a small ginger kitten popped out of Maria's bag and hissed at Princess who barked back.

"You seriously keep a _kitten_ in your bag?!" Petra yelled as she and Jessie fought the charged creepers. Jessie was screaming something about how she didn't think charged creepers should exist. "Her name is Ginger and I don't keep her in here on a daily basis! I just found her here this morning and she wouldn't come out!" Maria yelled back. After Jessie and Petra dealt with the last of the creepers and built over the heck mouth with dirt,they set off again.

They had gotten through the gates when a dark-haired boy about Luna's age,maybe older ran up. "Hey,Luna,want to grab a cupcake?" He asked,smiling at Luna.

"Go away,Creep." Maria snapped,glaring at the boy.

"Maria." Luna eyed her friend with a warning look.

"Actually,Luna would _love_ to get a cupcake with you." Petra chipped in.

"I would? Ow! That wasn't necessary!" Jessie had kicked Luna in the leg.

"That's great! Come on,Luna." The boy walked off and Luna followed.

"What was that for and what are we looking for?" snapped Maria.

"I have my reasons and we're looking for a guy named Jack." Petra said all in one breath.

"What's the deal with that guy anyway?" piped up Jessie.

"His name's Jake,he and Luna met up on Valentine's day. I caught him flirting with her,you've seen him right? Turns out he's only a few months older,but he looked way too old for her. I,mean,he and Luna hang out a lot but,I still don't trust him,though. Anyway,what's with this 'Jack' guy?" asked Maria.

"He's a treasure hunter and he's amazing!" Petra said excitedly.

"Ooh,I didn't know you were a fangirl,Petra!" Jessie giggled. Maria couldn't help but laugh either.

"Shut of you"Petra snapped.

 **Author's note.**

 **New year's coming up! I'm making a new fanfiction. I'm not telling you about what its about though. :P On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yeah,looks like you're five hours behind my timezone. I don't think I'd make it to five a.m without feeling tired either. I don't know how people who up late to do homework manage it. That would have been ironic,you thought up EAM at midnight and the main character's name is Midnight.**

 **Cya! :)**


	8. Jack,Luna and armour

"This is dodgy area,Fab Fashionista probably-" Maria started before Petra cut her off.

"Do you do _anything_ but complain or gush about that shop you had for eight years? No one cares about your stupid shop!" She snapped.

"Who's this 'Jack' person?" asked Jessie curiously.

"Only the biggest legend of all time! He rose to fame shortly after the order of the stone!" Petra squealed."I'm sensing a crush! Come on young lady,I'm pretty sure that guy is way too old for you." Maria smirked. Petra glared at her and marched off,but soon was gushing over the fact she was going to meet her hero again.

"Your sister is nuts!" Maria hissed to Jessie who glared up at her.

"She's my sister and I love her just the way she is! Why can't you be straight-forward,you're confusing! One moment,you're alright, the next,you're not!" Jessie ranted,just as Petra asked how she should act around Jack. "Normally,he's still a person Petra." Jessie answered.

The girls trooped into Jack's shop. Jessie found a button and pressed it. "Welcome to Jack and Nurm's adventure emporium." The man said.

"Oh my god! It's actually him!" Petra squealed. Then she looked embarrassed. "Uh,sorry,I'm just a big fan." She explained awkwardly. After talking for a bit more and Maria fainting after seeing a villager(Jessie was heard to mutter,'that will keep her quiet for a few minutes'),Jack agreed to take them to a sea temple. By then Maria had come round and they all left the shop.

"Wait,we have someone to pick up from a certain cupcake shop." Maria hurried off and came back with Luna carrying Princess. "Oh,hello,my name's Luna-Lily and this is Princess,what's your name?" asked Luna.

"Some people call me the Stab-walker,but you can call me Jack and the villager's Nurm,my other half." Jack replied.

"Nice to meet you,Jack,Nurm." Luna smiled.

"Can we get to the order hall already?!" Petra demanded.

"We're going,we're going! Geez,what is up with these sisters and anger issues?" Maria muttered under her breath. Luna,who heard what Maria had said,gave her friend a frown.

When they got in the order hall,Petra looked around in confusion. "Don't you keep your armour here anymore?" she asked. Jessie grinned and tapped her nose.

"Haven't you heard of upgrades,Big sister?" she asked,before pulling a lever.

"Initiating armour up sequence." a voice sounded and one by one,eight sets of armour appeared. "Do you like it? It's Olivia's best invention in my opinion!" Jessie smiled,before going and putting on the redstone riot.

"Now, _that's_ what I call proper armour,nice!" Petra grinned.

She suddenly looked awkward. "Hey,can Jessie and I be left alone for a bit?" she asked.

"Uh,okay?" Maria frowned at them. Reuben stubbornly stayed by Jessie's side and wouldn't move.

"Listen,Jessie,I'm really sorry about earlier. You won't have hear it again,I promise." Petra promised.

"Pinkie promise?" asked Jessie,holding out her pinkie finger. Petra rolled her eyes and shook it. "Pinkie promise." Reuben punctuated it with a happy squeal.

 **Author's note**

 **All I'm going to say is A,has anyone noticed my crossover story with Minecraft:story mode and Harry Potter and B,please leave a review,I love reading them.**


	9. The doom sea

Jack was going on about his adventures to Petra who seemed genuinely interested. The same couldn't be said for the other three girls. Maria seemed highly amused. "Just _listen_ to him! Going on and on about his glory days! Pathetic,if you ask me." She sniggered to Luna.

"Well,I don't know. He might be a nice person to get on with,Maria. And it's not ladylike to talk behind a person's back." Luna added with a slight frown at her best friend.

Maria laughed. "Lily,you're the ladylike one, _I'm_ not." she smiled in a big sister fashion. Luna was the closest thing Maria had to a younger sister and treated her like one which Luna returned although she did scold her for being rude to others. Jessie was pretending not to be interested in Jack and Petra's conversation when she overheard Jack say something about taking Petra to a woodland mansion.

"Ooh! Can I come?" asked Jessie excitedly.

"Uh,sure,if you're not busy." Petra said awkwardly.

"Alright,everyone,jump in,this is it." Jack announced,pointing at the lake.

"How are we going to breathe,you moron?!" Maria demanded.

"Maria!" Luna scolded.

"We use these." Jack didn't seemed fazed by Maria yelling at him and pulled out a couple of helmet."Oh my god!" Maria stared at the helmets in horror.

"What?!" Petra sounded annoyed.

"They're orange!" Maria shrieked.

Petra rolled her eyes. "No one cares! It's not like you're _allergic_ to the stupid colour." Petra threw a helmet at Maria. "Wear it or die." She snapped,before pulling one over her own head and jumping into the lake after Jessie,Luna and Jack. Maria reluctantly pulled on the helmet,took a deep breath,ran to the lake,but got cold feet and ended falling head first into the water with a shriek

 **Author's note**

 **Yes I know it's short,but,I'll try making it longer next time. Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	10. The Admin

Under all the confusion and swimming as fast as she could towards the sea temple,Maria had completely forgotten Ginger hated water and was yowling as loudly as she possibly could as soon as Maria ripped the helmet off her head. "What's that noise?" asked Jessie. Maria sighed and opened the bag,revealing Ginger,still yowling. After about five minutes Ginger stopped and looked down at Princess and Reuben who were staring at her,then up at Maria as though saying, _I'm done!_

Maria sighed. "That's the reason why you should never take little kitty cats into the water." Jessie giggled. Maria turned bright red and clenched her fists,making Luna step backwards. These were the signs you should turn and run away in the opposite direction ."Don't you think I already know that,kid?! I've got a black belt in karate and I'm not afraid to show you some moves!" she yelled.

"Maria! Don't do that!" Luna scolded. She turned to Jack. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

After fighting guardians,with Jack breaking down over the inventory of his friend,finding his old friend,Vos and finding a room with writing only Nurm could read,they found two pedastals. "Choose wisely." Jessie read out loud. She chose the green one.

After fighting a lot of guardians and dealing with a huge rock giant which called itself the admin and everyone were swimming for their lives. "Next time I'm brain-dead enough to come with you,you have permission to brutally murder me!" Maria yelled to no one in particular as she swam as fast as she could."Then don't come next time!" Petra yelled back at her ,before turning to Luna who was falling behind. "Hey,Luna,can you speed up?" she asked. "I'll try." Luna replied.

"Don't you think that's a bit rash? Saying next time you come on an adventure,someone has permission to brutally murder you,I mean." asked Vos,who had caught up to Maria."No! It isn't! I'll never get the smell out of my clothes! I designed this outfit!" Maria shrieked back,her face was scarlet. Vos backed off fast and Luna swam up,struggling against the currents.

"Maria,really? I'm not sure that's-" Before Luna could say another word,her head went below the water. She had never been a good swimmer in deep water or with going long distances. "Luna!" Maria reached in where Luna bobbed out of sight and brought her back out. "Alright,that's it,the sooner we get to land,the better." Maria snapped.

When they had finally reached dry land and gotten back to Beacon Town,they were confronted by a hysterical Radar,who Jessie had left in charge while they were gone. "Jessie! Everything's awful! Everyone's so disorganised! I don't think I can-"

"Radar! Calm down! I don't think it's a disaster,it looks like everyone's having a great time." Jessie glanced around.

"Hey,you're back! We were wondering when you would turn up." Stacy walked up with Wink and Stampy. "This looks great. Happy founding day,everyone." Jessie said she noticed something,along with Petra. "Uh,Tiffany? Why are you dressed as the easter bunny?"

After celebrating founding day,they heard something say Jessie's name before the admin showed up. "You really thought you could run away from the admin. You've really got my attention now." The admin sneered.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay,episode one's complete. Sorry I haven't been updating lately,I had severe case of writer's block for this particular story for no apparent reason and took more of an interest in writing in my notebook instead. Still,I'll try and update it as often as I can. Also,please leave a review,I know it's annoying but,I like reading what you have to say.**

 **Cya! :)**


	11. The attack and next task

"Greetings,Tiny people." The admin boomed. Everyone covered their ears,wincing.

"Oh,sorry,that must have been really loud to your pathetic tiny ears." The admin sneered.

"Hey,you! Uh,BlockHead! Why don't you kindly explain why you're here,then leave? Nobody wants you here! " Maria yelled rudely.

"Maria! Don't say that,you don't know what he's capable of!" Luna scolded. Maria rolled her eyes.

"What's he going to do? Kill me?"

"Maybe!" Luna snapped,sounding slightly irritated.

The admin ignored Maria and carried on. "I wish to speak with Jessie,the leader of this town and my Gauntlet-bearer."

"Gauntlet-bearer,does he not have anything better?" Maria hissed to Luna,who looked distracted with something else.

"Hey Admin! I'm right here!" Jessie yelled.

"I know,that's why I was looking at and talk to me face to face,Champion." The admin walked away. "I guess you have to get there,'Gauntlet-bearer'" Petra nervously patted her sister on the back. "Clay,comin' your way." Nell handed Jessie some clay.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled.

"Also,tell the admin he is officially insane and dead in the fashion world." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Maria,no one cares!" Petra snapped. Jessie went to talk to the admin.

"I loved what you did with the witherstorm,Jessie,awesome stuff." The admin told the seven-year-old. "Really?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"Yes,that's why I left you the gauntlet. But now it's time for your ultimate opponent. Me. But,fighting in broad daylight is boring,so.." The admin got out what looked like a giant clock and turned it until the sky turned dark. After fighting the admin and killing him,Jessie came down and helped the town rebuild,also giving Radar the role of Clock-master and Lukas turned up,followed shortly by Jake,who made beeline for Luna .

"Hey guys,what did I miss?" asked Jake,putting an arm around his girlfriend who smiled up at him,her face taking a pinker tone.

"Oh,not much. Just an enormous block head that wanted to destroy both Jessie and Beacon town,Jacob!" Maria snapped,before stomping off to check whether her shop was okay.

"Did you hear that the mascara and the lipgloss got into a fight?" asked Luna nervously,trying to lighten the mood a little while braiding her long,curly blonde hair into two plaits. Jake looked over at the said makeup on Luna's face. "No,what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much,but I hope they makeup!" Luna laughed faintly,before blushing. "Sorry,I'm not good in the humor department." She apologised.

"Well,I know which one you excell in." Jake grinned.

"Which one?" asked Luna.

"The beauty and charm department. But why is Maria like that,calling me that?" asked Jake

"Don't mind her,she takes a while to get used to people,she doesn't like. Now what were saying,Nurm? A mesa biome and woodland manor?" Petra asked,not noticing Jessie was right in front of her.

"You're leaving?" Jessie asked,looking hurt.

"I,uh'" Petra stammered.

"Girls,why don't you two talk about this-wait is it snowing?" Luna looked up in surprise,tying off her final braid with a pink ribbon.

"Yeah,I thought I was going crazy for a minute." Maria said,appearing next to Luna who gave a squeak of surprise and pointed out a small figure at the gate. "Is that a _snowman?"_ She asked. "It's the admin!" Maria ran over. "Hey,Loser,I thought you were dead." She snapped.

"Maria!" Luna hurried up,blonde braids flying out behind her ,being followed by the others.

"Ah,Jessie,like my snowman outfit? Thought I might dress up for the occasion." The admin said cheerfully."It's all right." Jessie said carefully. "You know,he looks quite sweet as a snowman." Luna murmured to Jake,who agreed. "Glad you like it,nice to know _one_ of you like my theming. Nice new hairstyle by the way." Luna simply smiled.

"Hey,in case you get any ideas,she's _my_ girlfriend." Jake snapped.

"Alright! I wasn't planning on interfering in teenage romance anyway." The admin said.

"Then what?" asked Jessie

"Your second task of course! It's to retrieve that clock,are you ready?" The admin asked.

"But,Mr Admin ,it's right-" Luna started,before she cut herself off in favour of squeaking in surprise as the admin suddenly blink the clock out of existence

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! I'm back and finally back on a roll with Mincecaft:Kid mode! When was the last time I updated? *checks* One whole month!** **Sorry I haven't updated in so long,I was on a roll with my other stories,you can check them out if you want. I wanted to update yesterday,but I didn't have any time. Please leave a review,I'd love to know what you think. Constructive critisim is appreciated and welcome. Until next chapter,  
**

 **Cya! :)**


	12. The ice palace

The wind whistled as the group walked by. "So,what's up with the new hairstyle? It's cute,but,you don't really have braids that often." Maria told her friend.

"I just didn't want it getting caught in anything." Luna explained.

Maria couldn't really relate,as her hair was shoulder-length and didn't get past that point without turning into a disaster and was very jealous of Amy,Faith and Luna's long hair,alongside Tiffany, both not really understanding the troubles long hair had,despite the frequent complaints about tangles and different hairstyles. As far as Tiffany and Maria were concerned,long hair was the best hair,especially Luna's.

Petra was talking animatedly with Jack,talking about swords and adventures. Jessie was pretending not to be interested and was chatting to Reuben found that having a pig as her best friend had an advantage,as Reuben was a smart pig and could understand what everyone said,and they understood his oinks.

Suddenly,a familiar white,scarf-wearing llama llama came up.

"Lluna?" Jessie squeaked in surprise. That llama gave her a look that clearly said, _What_?,then came up to Luna who hesitantly petted her. "You know a llama?" Lukas sounded surprised.

"Yes,and her obnoxious owner should be coming in three,two,one-" Maria started.

"Everyone,including you,Lindsey,stay away from my llama!" Stella's voice yelled,before she appeared. Stella narrowed her eyes at Jessie.

"Ah,of course,my rival's at the bottom of this catastrophe. Why am I not surprised" she sighed

"I'm not your rival. What are you doing here,Stella?" Jessie folded her arms definitely and stuck her tongue out through the gap in her teeth.

"My beautiful city got covered in a blast of snow,then Lluna,here ran away and I came,and found that my child rival is behind all this.

"Alright. Llama? Rival?" Lukas started.

"Can someone please explain,this is confusing,how many more people are we going to meet?!" Jake cried.

"Ugh,really? Are you two really that slow?" Maria filled the boys in,but not without making irritated comments,finishing with,'Honestly! Uh,you two are slow!' After explaining to Stella,finding out that Radar used to work for Stella and meeting up with the admin,who seemed surprised by the extra company and telling them what to gang,after Radar had raged about Jack insulting him, got on some carriages which led to a crazy rollercoaster ride,something Luna hated a lot.

She had gotten better at dealing with heights,but it wasn't exactly easy not reacting to being high up and Luna had never liked roller coasters. And by the end of this particular ride,she felt nauseous.

"I..am never doing that again. I think I'm going to be sick!" Luna groaned,her face had a greenish tint to it. She quickly turned and,with her hand pressed over her stomach,emptied it.

 **Author's note**

 **On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Really? I didn't know. What was Midnight going to say?**

 **Cya! :)**


	13. Exploring the ice palace

"Are you sure about this?" asked Luna anxiously,watching Jake smash up more of the wall with a stone pickaxe.

"That stupid old snowman needs to be knocked down a peg or two,why not smash up this godforsaken place?" asked Jake,smirking.

Luna gave him another worried look. Both of them were alone,they had split up from the rest of the group. She kept expecting the admin to pop up any minute. They didn't know what he was capable,but Luna was sure he was capable of murder. She shuddered

"What's bothering you?" Jake asked abruptly. Luna jumped,before fixing Jake with an expression that she hoped was unreadable,her hands hovering over her stomach. "Nothing."

Jessie was currently shooting heads with a bow and arrow,along with Maria and Lukas,while Vos,Radar and Reuben watched them like they were a television program. The whole aim,actually was to hit hostile mobs,like zombie and creatures,something Maria was terrible at and kept hitting an orange-haired woman,a dark-skinned man and a pig,something that offended Reuben very much and he kept head butting Maria whenever she happened to shoot the pig,annoying her further.

"Ugh! You know what?! Forget it! Why I would want to shoot ugly-looking things with bad fashion sense anyway?! You do it then,you stupid pig,if you're so clever!" She snapped,storming away.

Reuben squealed and ran to Jessie who petted him comfortingly,while staring at the irate teenage girl who was looking like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum at the moment.

"She really is unpredictable person,isn't she?" asked Radar.

"I heard,that,you little,uh...nerd!" Maria snapped,before softening slightly.

"At least not as weird as Luna is lately. I think she's hiding something." She said,raising her eyebrows.

"You are the most confusingest person I've ever met! One moment you're other,you're nice,can't you just pick one?" asked Jessie.

Maria managed to crack a friendly-looking smile. "That's just the way I am,so get used to it,kid." she muttered.

"Okay,are we actually losing the plot?! We have to finish this,so the admin doesn't kill us!" Radar fretted.

"Not happening on my watch,I happen to be a black belt in karate,I know how to bust a few moves and give someone a nasty scar."

Maria folded her arms,looking smug.

"Okay,should I be worried? Because I don't think that would work." asked Radar.

"Yes,you should be worried,if you're going to keep that up,you'll be sporting a couple of bruises if you don't watch out,I might even kill you if you annoy me enough." Maria threatened.

Radar took several steps backwards and bumped into Lukas,nearly sending him flying into the scenery.

"Whoa! Maria,no one is killing anyone!" He told the girl _._

"Not even if they're particularly annoying?" asked Maria innocently.

"NO!" Jessie,Lukas,Radar and Vos all screamed together.

"Fine,fine." Maria rolled her eyes/

 **Author's note**

 **All right,I'm just going to get chapters out until we get to the crossover,all I can say is,be prepared for some shocks for episode three and four. You know me,I like having dramatic moments. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Well,actually I head cannon everyone in MCKM as looking a little bit like us,a little like anime characters. But I have to admit,you have a good point,but note that Maria stumbles slightly before insulting someone.**

 **Cya! :)**


	14. Revelation

After going through a labyrinth of death traps(and destroying a few) Both Luna and Jake suddenly came face-to-face with the admin,looking smug.

"Well,well,well. Look what we have here,a pair of lovesick teenagers breaking someone else's things." He sneered.

"We're really,really sorry! It's just,well,I" Luna stammered out.

"Ah,ah,ah,you've had your fun,little girl,far too much,in fact,so now it's time for mine. I hope you two like ice cubes." With that,both Luna and Jake were frozen stiff.

"Come on!" Jessie ran ahead,she had just seen the clock.

"Hey! Young lady! Do you mind slowing down?" Maria yelled.

"Nope! Keep up,slow coach!" Jessie giggled.

"Why,you little!" Maria growled.

"Petra! Jack!" Jessie squealed,running up and knocking her sister over with a hug.

"Jess! What are you on,sugar?" asked Petra getting up.

"No,the little brat just got hyper out of nowhere _without_ eating a lot of chocolate bars!" Maria ranted.

"And Maria said she was going to kill Radar!" Jessie turned and folded her arms,glaring at Maria.

"Where's Vos?" asked Petra. Jessie and the others looked around,Vos was nowhere to be seen.

"That idiot!" Maria complained.

"Hey! Vos isn't an idiot! Jack defended his friend.

"We must have lost him, we don't where he went." Jessie said sadly.

"Wait,where's Luna and Jake?" asked Petra,looking around.

"Up here!" Jake's voice yelled. The group looked up to see Luna,Jake and Stella all stuck in ice cubes.

"Luna! Jake! How did you two get all the way up there? I thought you didn't like heights,Luna!" Maria shouted.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" asked Luna,ignoring the question about her fear of heights,it only took looking down to send her back to her old habit of having a bad panic attack and who really needed that?

"Short." Maria answered,breaking Luna out of her thoughts.

"Um,Jake and I were breaking some of the admin's things and-" Luna was quickly cut off.

"Wait,hold up,you two were breaking stuff?" Maria sounded surprised.

"It was my idea." Jake admitted,now that he thought about it,the plan really sounded stupid and flimsy.

"And the admin came and caught us in the act and,well,he got angry and put us into these ice cubes." Luna explained.

"Hello! Can no one see me up here?!" asked Stella.

"All right,Jack,you go up and get the clock,Petra,Lukas and Maria? We'll rescue Luna and Jake."

"And me!" Stella chimed in. Jessie sighed.

"And Stella." She added reluctantly.

"What about me?" asked Radar.

"Uh,you make sure the admin doesn't turn up,and no questions!" Maria yelled,noticing Radar about to ask something,she wasn't in the mood to answer a stupid question.

After freeing Luna,Jake and Stella and Jack had fixed the clock,Lukas told everyone he would wait outside while they looked for Vos,Jack wasn't willing to leave without his best friend.

"Well,this is rather disappointing,isn't it,Jessica?" Vos said,his back turned to everyone. Jessie was startled,how did Vos know her real name? Oh,wait,Luna called her Jessica so many times it was obvious.

"I just don't understand you,you seem so loyal to your friends,but you don't seem to notice anything,for example,someone could be pregnant or jump off a cliff and you wouldn't even notice. Losers are supposed to lose,didn't anyone tell you that?" asked Vos

"Vos,stop it,you're scaring me." Jessie squeaked.

"Why are you saying this,Vos?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet,you dolt?" Jack jumped at the sound of Vos' harsh tone. Vos stepped forwards and transformed.

"He's the admin!" Jessie cried.

"Not bad for your age,you are one smart cookie,Jessie,I am!" The admin laughed.

"Vos...the whole time?" Jack sounded heartbroken.

"Not the whole time,you nitwit! The real Vos would never have survived that long. Half a stack of steak isn't enough,I think he survived for forty years,but that was it." The admin turned to Jessie. "I am disappointed,Jessie,you obviously don't have what it takes to be my friend."

"Well who would want to?!" Maria demanded angrily.

"Watch your step,young lady." The admin warned,before lifting everyone into air.

"Hey! Put us down!" Petra yelled,struggling. The admin ignored her.

"Since Jack here technically won.." The admin quickly switched the gauntlet,turned it red and put it on Jack's hand,before making him disappear.

"Jack! Where did he go?!" Petra cried.

"No need for losers like you to know where the cool people go,so ssh,I hope you all like being underground where no one can find you,where you will never see the light of day ever… AGAIN!" With that,the admin clapped his hands and Jessie disappeared.

 **Author's note.**

 **I'm finally done with episode two and now on episode three. Like the last chapter,be warned for a shock! Also,what the admin said is going to happen,but guess who it is. Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	15. Prison

Jessie fell screaming and hit the floor. A few seconds later,Reuben landed next to her.

"Do you know where the others are,Reuben?" asked Jessie,and immediately cringed. Reuben had only just got here,how he supposed to know?

"Guests will follow the orange line,or they get the lava." A voice said. Jessie jumped and ran,not bothering to look up at the lava,with Reuben squealing at her heels.

They were found by a purple golem,who very kindly chased them until they tripped and landed at a man's feet. "Ah,don't mind big Hank,he just makes sure people are behaving themselves." The man said.

"We were being good! That monster chased us for no reason!" Jessie protested. The man ignored her and consulted his notebook. "Ah,yes,Jessica Redstone." He said.

"Jessie." Jessie snapped.

"And I'm the your manners,young lady,or there will be hold on,I've got a few more guests on my list. Female,looks like a porcelain doll,female,arrogant and fashion-addicted,female again,favorite weapon,sword,favorite tool,sword,favorite food,..sword?" Jessie suddenly noticed a commotion above her and saw Maria,Luna and Petra all attack an associate and throw her off the the wall they were on.

"Jessica! Can you distract him?" Luna hissed. Jessie nodded and turned to the warden.

"Luna,Maria and Petra,that's definitely them."

"AHH!" The said three girls suddenly jumped down,Petra and Luna on top of the warden while Maria karate-kicked the golem off the bridge they were standing on.

"Come on,go! Don't stand there!" Maria ordered the other girls as she took off running,the others quickly followed. The warden screamed that what the girls were doing was too dangerous and called for associates to chase them.

The girl burst through the doors and huddled in a seluded space. "Okay,what do we do?! We're trapped in a prison! And the admin's got Jack" Petra cried,punching the wall.

"Have you seen-Jessie,you've got the worst one! You look like someone stripped you down to your underwear!" Maria cried,pointing at Jessie's outfit. It was true,Jessie did indeed look like she was in her underwear,and the older girls merely had orange versions of their original outfits.

"Girls,maybe we should all just calm down and-" Luna was rudely cut off be Maria.

"Luna,are you crazy? Wake up and smell the coffee!" She snapped.

"I don't like coffee." Luna replied calmly if not coldly.

"That's how the saying goes! Don't you know that?!" Maria demanded.

"I know that!" Luna was getting irritated now.

"You get it easy,Luna-Lily Flora Evergreen! You just get everything!" Maria snapped. Then,Luna snapped.

"Oh,I get it easy,do I?! Well I don't! I'm probably going through more stress than you are at the moment,now I'm pre-" Luna cut herself off suddenly,looking scared,before slapping Maria and running off.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I'm just going leave it here,please leave a review,I like reading what you have to say.**

 **Cya! :)**


	16. Luna's secret

After an associate had seen Petra,Jessie and Maria and splitting up,running around the prison,they were eventually all caught and knocked out by the prison golems. "Five minutes and already planning an escape plan? And only one of you managed to get away. That blonde girl would be caught before she can blink,don't worry. Take the redhead and brunette to the mush room and take the little one to my office. Maria mouthed _Good luck_ at Jessie as she was dragged away,which surprised her,Maria was actually starting to soften.

 _Meanwhile._

Luna could hear footsteps approaching and quickly snatched up a stick and hit the person.

"Ow! Luna!" Jake groaned,rubbing his chin were Luna had hit him.

"Sorry,Jake,I thought you were one of those golems,I've been on the run from them for quite a while now." Luna slid down the wall.

"Where are the others?" asked Jake.

"I don't know,and I really don't want to care either." Luna said. Her face crumpled into a sad expression."We shouldn't have done it." She muttered under her breath. Jake unexpectedly heard

"We shouldn't have done what? What's up?"asked Jake. Luna took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Do you promise not to shout?" she asked.

"Uh,alright." Jake said uneasily.

"I'mpregnant" Luna gabbled.

"What? Say it a bit slower?" Jake said.

"I'm pregnant." Luna whispered,now sounding as though she was confessing that she had brutally murdered someone and the body was hidden in the attic.

"But we used protection!" Jake pointed out

"Then it must have failed!" Luna retorted, sound ing slightly irritated

"When did you find out?" Jake asked,not really wanting to annoy Luna.

"Two weeks ago." Luna,calming.

"Who else knows?" Luna stared at Jake as though he was completely insane.

"No one! Jake,I'm the last person anyone would ever expect to get pregnant at age fourteen. Do you really think I would tell anyone?" she hissed.

"So you're going to try and keep this a secret? That's not going to work,like,at all." Jake told her bluntly.

"I've got it planned. I'll just keep buying bigger clothes and-"

"Luna,someone's bound to figure it out sooner or later,besides,what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well,for the first thing you said,we'll just have to hope it's about the fact I'm not ready to mention it? It's taken me two weeks to even say a word about this,and,you're not telling anyone else." Luna snapped.

 **Author's note**

 **I told you to be prepared for a shock.**

 **So,next chapter,it's all Jessie and her group also,please leave a review,like I said, I like reading what you think,and constructive criticism is welcome. Also,gmail users,did you see the new decoration for gmail's fifteenth birthday(Namely,balloons),I personally think its amazing. That's enough rambling from me,so,**

 **Cya! :)**


	17. The mooshroom

Jessie was currently wearing a mini version of the purple associate's outfit. She had only agreed to be an associate,since the warden had threatened to suffocate Radar with an iron block,that was a traumatising experience for both of them and Radar had gone,as Maria said,stark-raving mad. She had to be restrained from going to find the warden and murdering him in the most slow and painful way possible,aka strangling him in a headlock.

Suddenly,both Luna and Jake smashed down the door and quickly shut it,Jake leaning on the door,trying to catch his breath and Luna was on the floor doing the same thing,one hand over heart as though she was scared it would jump out of her chest and the other carefully placed on top of her stomach.

"Nice of you two to drop by. And,nice entrance,wish we could do that." Petra grinned.

"We were being chased." Jake explained.

"Uh,we're not all stupid or deranged,like _some_ people,you two practically smashed through that door." Maria raised an eyebrow.

"If the admin created all those things back there,I know he's crazy." Jake muttered.

"He _is,_ Jacob,haven't you figured that out yet? If you didn't,you really are slow." Maria snapped

Suddenly,alarms started blaring,making everyone cover their ears.

"PRISONER X HAS ESCAPED! PRISONER X HAS ESCAPED!" An associate yelled. All the associates started running around,apart from Anothony,an associate Jessie had met beforehand and got a cookie for Radar,before he became 'Prison Radar'.

"All guests report to the nearest lounge,you too,Jessie,you haven't had your training for this yet." Anthony told the little girl. The group made their way to a nearby empty cell.

"Who's 'Prisoner X?" Asked Jessie,once inside.

"You don't know? Don't other associates tell you anything?! Do you actually live under a rock?!" Maria snapped.

"Prisoner X is..a particularly dangerous inmate,apparently she tried to kill the admin and escapes quite a lot,so now she's in maximum security. She's basically the main thing anyone talks about here." Luna explained.

"What if she's the ticket out of here?" asked Jessie. Maria looked at her like she thought Jessie was insane

"All right,I think Jessie's actually lost her mind now,you want to meet a murdering lunatic?!" she demanded.

"An enemy of the admin is a friend of mine. I just need to get to the zombie mines." Jessie crossed her arms.

"Then wrap that stupid idiot of a warden around your little finger,go catch someone doing something they're not supposed to do and turn them in." Maria shrugged. Jessie nodded.

She crept across the mush room and heard mooing coming from the giant man who looked like a devil's cell. After figuring out how to get into the cell,Jessie hit the jackpot,there was a mooshroom in there,which Jessie was sure was not allowed.

"Hey! You! What are you doing in my most private of spaces?!" The devil man was back.

"Why's there a mooshroom? Isn't that against the rules?" asked Jessie innocently.

"Get out." Devil man snapped

"Do I hear mooing?!" The warden demanded.

"Oh,come on!" The devil man groaned.

"Well done,Jessie! You've caught your first contraband!" The warden praised.

The warden turned to the other associates.

See,Jessie's not even ten years old yet,she's still a child,but she's certainly rising in the ranks faster than you are. Watch and learn. Jessie,would you do the honours of shearing this abomination?" asked the warden.

"What?" Jessie was startled.

"Isn't it obvious,make the Mush room fair again." The warden waved a pair of shears in Jessie's face.

All of the prisoners had crowded in the cell to watch. Maria nodded vigorously at Jessie behind the warden's back and _mouthed,It's the only_ way,who sighed and nodded. "All right." she took the shears,vaguely noticing Luna cover her eyes so she couldn't watch the shearing.

Mushrooms fell to the ground. The mooshroom now looked like a normal cow. The devil man was devastated and Jessie was promoted to the Zombie mines and Stella popped out of nowhere to take Jessie there,much to her annoyance.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay,I'm doing my best to get all of episode three out so I can get to the second crossover. On to the review! (Finally)**

 **pulithara2008: Glad you like it. :)**

 **As usual,please leave a review,I love reading feedback and constructive critisim is always welcome.**

 **Cya! :)**


	18. The Zombie Mines

Jessie trailed after Stella into a foul-smelling room,with a few zombies being killed by the prisoners. "Welcome to the zombie mines,Jessie!" Stella cheered,sounding as though she was some kind of children's party host or a overly cheerful cheerleader. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"No sass,Young lady!" Stella trilled.

"What goes on in here? Asked Jessie,ignoring Stella's comment.

"We make sure no one slacks off. Basically every ten minutes,gross zombies are spawned,then the gross prisoners kill the gross zombies and then collect the zombie flesh,which is-" Stella was cut off by Jessie,who had enough.

"Gross,I get it,but why?" asked Jessie.

"Don't know,don't care,just do your job." Stella snapped.

After dealing with a crazy prisoner who actually liked eating zombie flesh, reluctantly agreeing to take Stella and almost completing a puzzle,Maria,Jake,Petra and Radar all turned up.

"How did you get here?" asked Jessie,before noticing what Radar was wearing.

"Why are you wearing Luna's cardigan?" she asked. Radar rolled his eyes.

"After you left,both Maria and Luna ambushed me about my 'awful' tattoos and wouldn't leave me alone,then Luna made me wear her cardigan. She pretty much told me,I don't wear it,she'll make me regret it. Weird thing was,when she took of her cardigan, she was a little fat around her stomach. No one noticed that Jake had gone pale.

"Also we had a great time doing graffiti on the wall,Luna'll catch up,she's starting a riot up there." Maria explained

" I'm right here. " Luna seemed to have come out of nowhere. She frowned at Radar. "And I'm not fat,although that might help with the comments I get off the streets"

"What happened with the riot?" asked Jake.

"There wasn't one. Nobody took me seriously,they told me, they didn't take orders from eleven-year-old girls,so I had to find an alternative and ended up finding the nearest associate and the the warden for good measure and insulted them the worst I could,it worked,in a strange way." Luna explained.

"Let me guess,you called them unladylike,no one cares,Luna! They probably sent you down here so wouldn't have to deal with a lunatic!" Maria snapped,she still hadn't made it up with Luna and Maria wasn't someone who forgave and forgot things easily,it took a lot persuading,and Luna wasn't in the mood to try. Maria turned to Jessie.

"So,Jessie,what's the next move? She asked in an irritated tone.

"We solve this puzzle and find prisoner X" she replied.

"Great,lunatic number two,here we come." Maria groaned

 **Author's note**

 **Yes,it was short,but it's still a chapter. Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	19. The admin attack

Jessie placed the lever onto the circuit and the door opened. "Guys! Quick! Stella,Lluna? You guys too." Jessie instructed,before she was suddenly lifted into the air,along with the others,minus Stella and Lluna.

"Uh oh." Stella said uneasily

"Wow! Why am I not surprised?! Everything always goes wrong at the last minute!" Maria complained. Jack suddenly appeared,looking somewhat flustered.

"Jack?/Jack!" Jessie and Petra cried simultaneously. Then the Admin appeared,looking on the contrary,very annoyed.

"I don't know,but I don't think you sabotage where you work!" The admin snapped,before summoning the warden,who appeared eating a cake. He chewed a bit before realising where he was and dropped the cake.

"Uh,Admin! Sir! Sorry about tha-"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Warden." The admin ground out.

"I,sorry,I'm just a nervous eater and-"

"No,not that! I'm disappointed because you didn't noticed that your star associate is a saboteur!" The admin yelled.

"Jessie? All that,was just an act?" the warden asked.

"Turns out,I'm a pretty good actress. Sorry,Warden,but it was the only way." Jessie

apologized.

"He doesn't deserve an apology Jessie!" Radar protested.

"Yeah!If anything,I wouldn't mind us all using him as a free punchbag!" Petra chipped in.

"Me too!" Maria agreed,getting into an aggressive stance in mid-air.

"Oh,for the love of-ENOUGH! I'm through letting you disappoint me." The admin lifted the warden up and changed his clothes into the 'guest' type,before letting him fall to the floor.

"That goes for you,you,you, and especially you!" The admin roared pointing at everyone in Jessie's group.

"As for you,this is the perfect opportunity to prove your loyalty. Just attack and kill Jessie here,she's only seven,it shouldn't be too difficult. As for you, _Jessica_ ,don't think I don't play fair,it's no fun that way." The admin had lifted both Jessie and Jack onto a platform while he was talking.

With that,a diamond sword appeared in Jessie's hand.

"Go on,Jack,pull out your sword and fight,she's only seven,I told you." The Admin egged Jack on.

After ten minutes of pointless running around the platform,trying to avoid each other,the admin electrocuted Jack out of frustration.

"I'm really sorry Jessie!" Jack ran at the little girl and locked swords with her.

"Ow! Jack,that hurt!" Jessie whined.

"Mouth closed,ears open,I'm going to go the that moron over there and then we both finish him off,is that clear?" Jessie nodded and Jack slid backwards.

"Now Jessie!" Jack yelled. He gave Jessie a leg up but just before their swords could even touch the admin,they disappeared.

"Seriously,that's your plan? Swords won't hurt me,you dunderheads! I don't want you to be my friend anymore,and I don't want _you_ to be my friend either,I guess I'll just have to be my own friend."

With that,the admin tranferred the gauntlet to his own hand and transformed to Jessie.

"Everyone loves Jessie,right?" The admin asked.

"No." Jessie whispered. The admin payed no attention to her and looked over in Stella's direction. "You coming?" he asked and Stella nodded meekly. As she floated past Jessie,she told her that she had her back,then they disappeared.

 **Author's note.**

 **Alright we should be meeting Xara next chapter. So,please review,as usual,I like reading them and won't mind if it's constructive criticism.**

 **Cya! :)**


	20. Prisoner X

After Jack had frantically apologised,(much to Maria's amusement),and Petra had given him a hug,they walked through the open gates towards cell block X.

"I'm glad you're okay,Jack." Petra told him sincerely. Nurm mumbled an agreement in viligernese.

"Yeah,got a little dicey back there with _not_ Vos. I can't believe I didn't notice he was the admin! I was just not in my own control back there,I was in pain and, I was scared you'd forget about me." Jack admitted. Maria scoffed.

"We don't all have alzheimer's disease like old people,Jack,of course we wouldn't forget about you!" She snapped,but it was more humorous than rude like she used to be.

"Yeah,you're still our friend,right Jack?" asked Jessie. Jack smiled.

"Yeah,I guess so." he said.

"So quit worrying,Dummy!" Petra laughed. Jack laughed too before his face darkened again.

"I saw Beacon Town,Jessie,everyone's worried about you,wondering if you're okay."

"And the admin's going there,pretending to be Jessie! That's messed up!" Radar added.

"That's illegal,we could sue him for identity,he can't do that! We can all send him to prison!" Maria chipped in triumphantly.

" _If_ we ever catch him." Luna murmured. Maria turned on her.

"Seriously,Luna? What's up with you these days? All those stupid mood swings and-"

"Would you please stop?! Honestly,just leave me alone,Maria! I try my best to stay patient,but you're really testing me!" Luna snapped,sounding hysterical.

Maria,Jessie,Lluna and Nurm were suddenly split up from the rest of the group by a gate that suddenly fell down. "We'll meet up with you when we've found Prisoner X!" Jessie told the others.

After walking a bit to a place surrounded by lava and Maria muttering something about stupid lava,they found a cell with a woman with a mask over her mouth. When Jessie took it off,she started screaming.

"Shut up! We need your help!" Maria snapped,getting straight down to business.

"With what?" asked the woman.

"With defeating the admin!" Jessie piped up.

"No,not happening." The woman snapped. Maria saw red.

"Listen, _Prisoner X_ " she started.

"Xara." Xara interjected.

"Whatever! I already have two lunatics to deal with! I don't need a third! If I have to choke you,I will! If I have to drag you,kicking and screaming to wherever,I will! I'm willing to take that stupid person down,no matter what,you hear me?! That maniac was here just now and-"

"Romeo was here?" Xara asked

As it turned out,the admin's real name was Romeo. After convincing Xara to come with them and having to leave Nurm behind,they met up with the others. After going through the maze,they reached a wall and Xara told them to go downwards,under the bedrock.

 **Author's note:**

 **Yay,the crossover's here! Anyway please review as always.**

 **Cya! :)**


	21. Midnight and her group

Jack was still upset about the fact that Jessie had left Nurm in Xara's cell instead of Lluna or Maria(Which had earned him a little taste of Maria's skills in karate) and he had proceeded to shove Lluna,calling her a walking carpet,something that both Luna,Radar and Jessie all protested about.

"I didn't know you could get beneath the bedrock." Jack muttered,glancing around,as though he expected it all to be made of cardboard and fall any minute.

"It's a whole new world." Jessie chipped in.

"The first world,created by Fred,Romeo and me." Xara corrected. Reuben was sniffing around. "What is it,buddy,do you smell something?" Asked Jessie. Reuben nodded vigourously,then he suddenly squealed and leapt behind a pillar. "Reuben!" Jessie ran after him and saw Midnight's group being ambushed by a squealing Reuben.

"Reuben?! But that means-" Jesse got no further,when Jessie ambushed him.

"James! What are you doing here?!" Jessie shrieked.

"Who's James?" asked Maria as she came up with the others.

"They were with us when we were in Cassie Rose's mansion." Luna explained.

"More to join the party,well,then get moving." Xara snapped.

After walking a little,she stopped cold. "That was where Romeo killed Fred,it was slow and by the look of it,painful" She said.

"That's horrible,he killed his own friend?" asked Jessie. Xara nodded.

"Let's get moving,we're going o the Oasis." Xara said,moving on.

Luna was catching up with Midnight and frowned suddenly.

"How did you get here? She asked curiously.

"I don't really know,one minute we were in one place,then,we were here and we saw a giant enderman." Midnight told her.

"So who are the brown-haired boy and girl?" asked Midnight.

"The girl's my best friend,Maria,we had a disagreement and for now,we aren't talking and the boy is my boyfriend,Jake." Luna replied.

"Someone say my name?" asked Jake,walking alongside them. He frowned.

"That guy,I think Jessie called him James? He said something about you being the admin's daughter." he said. Luna blinked in surprise and turned to Midnight.

"The admin's daughter?" she asked. Midnight sighed.

"Go ahead,act like I'm an exact replica of my dad,trust me,I'm not." She said.

"I didn't say that,Midnight,it's just,I didn't realise you were his daughter. Besides,you're still my friend,it doesn't matter whose daughter you are,you're you" Luna told Midnight seriously.

"Thanks,Luna." Midnight smiled.

"So the white pumpkin,did he do anything to your group?" asked Jake.

"Does trying to convince everyone my best friend would kill me count?" asked Midnight.

"Yeah,I mean,I wouldn't want to cross paths with a psychopath. Especially not someone who would literally kill for treasure." Jake answered.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay,so it was a filler chapter, and it was short,but its the first part of the crossover! I'll try and make up for this next chapter**

 **On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yep,crossover time again! :D And the first chapter's up for me. Well,I got a sort of explanation,even if it is vague.**

 **Cya! :)**


	22. A masked man

"So how long have you two been dating?" asked Midnight.

"Roughly about two years,why?" Luna answered.

"Just curious." Midnight answered.

"Are you and Lukas dating? You seemed a little jealous when Jessica said he was Petal's boyfriend,he's not,he's far too old for her,even our Lukas." Luna said.

"No,Alexa and I have a bit of a battle on getting Lukas as a boyfriend,I'm not really sure who's winning,though,it's kind of fifty-fifty,what about your love life?" Jake decided to chip in.

"Luna's-" He got no further,before Luna suddenly fake coughed.

"Midnight,can Jake and I have a moment?" she asked,before pulling her boyfriend aside and leaving Midnight looking bewildered.

"Jake,what are you playing at?" Luna hissed.

"What? No one's going to murder you just because you told them you're pregnant." Jake pointed out. Luna sighed.

"I know,but,it's an uncomfortable subject and,I'm just not ready yet,I'll do it,but give me some time,okay?" Jake agreed and they went back to talk to Midnight.

"So what exactly did Jesse say?" asked Midnight.

"Wait,Jessie didn't say anything,James did,he just told me that if I knew what was good for me,I'd stay away from you,since you're the admin's something along those line,I forgot what he said word for word."

"His name's actually Jesse,Jessica just changed our name's because she thinks that no two people can have the same one,though,personally,I think James actually fits him."

"Hey! Did you guys see that?! There was a masked man!" Jessie called from the front,pointing at the hills.

"She's probably just imagining things." Maria muttered before turning to the trio.

"Hey you lot,come on,catch up,before we lose you!" She yelled.

After roaming around(and running away from a zombie,Jessie and Jack got separated from the others. "Where are they?" Petra asked for about the hundredth time,as though she was hoping someone would know. Then Maria snapped.

"Seriously?! How old are you?!" she demanded.

"Twelve,but-" Petra was then cut off.

"Then you know that answer is always going to be,'I don't know.'!" Maria snapped.

"Maria! That really isn't necessary! She just wants to know where her sister is!" Luna scolded.

"Oh and here we go again! Just because you don't have problems,Miss Perfect,doesn't mean no one else has!" Maria snapped.

"Actually,I do have problems of my own,I'm not perfect,I'm just better at hiding it and not screaming at someone whenever something goes wrong or doesn't go my way!" Luna yelled back.

Luna and Maria's fight must've interested the monsters as suddenly,they were everywhere.

"Everyone grab a weapon,there's enough of us to fight them all!" Jesse yelled,drawing his own sword and everyone else followed.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay,I think I made up for the short chapter last time. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Well,if you call telling Jake to stay away from you badmouthing,yes.**

 **Cya! :)**


	23. Fighting and Jessie and Jack

Everyone split up into little groups to fight the monsters. Maria teamed up with both Petras and proved she wasn't lying about her skills in karate when she fought the monsters with her bare hands,while both Petras sliced through one monster after an another. Jake and Luna teamed up with Midnight and fought the monsters with some random sticks that were laying on the ground,which was a pretty funny-looking scene,but it was surprisingly effective,while Midnight fought with her powers.Jesse was in a group with the older version of Jack and both Xaras.

After fighting most of the mobs,Petra(the younger one) dug through a wall and the others followed,meeting up with Jack and Jessie.

"Jessie,Jack! I'm so glad we found you! Where are your swords?" Petra asked. Jack scowled.

"We were hanging on for dear life on a cliff,these scavengers come and only help us if we gave them our swords."

"So we did." Jessie chipped in..

After walking for a bit more,they all reached a place which Xara called 'The Oasis',which turned out to be completely destroyed. Xara told them to wait while she went to check that something was still there. Everyone was either chatting or exploring The Oasis.

"You know,when Xara said Oasis,I just imagined what you see in books or kid's cartoons,I suppose,not that I watch that many nowadays." Luna told Jake.

"You're not the only one,jeeze,though,the admin really did ruin this place. It looks like it would have been a pretty good-looking city" Jake commented,before noticing someone coming. "There's Midnight!"

The said purple-haired girl was looking a little irritated as she made her way over to the pair.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah,turns out,Jesse pretty much thinks I'm the spawn of the devil. I kind of confronted him about what he said to Jake and things kind of escalated."

Luna glanced over at Jesse who was now talking to both Jessie and Petra(the younger one).

"Well,let's just hope he stops,I mean,that's pretty irrational,how long has he known you for?" She asked Midnight.

"Four or five years."Midnight answered.

"Well then he would have known you enough to know you aren't evil." Luna said with an air of finality.

"You know when you and Jake went to talk about something? What was that all about?" Asked Midnight. Luna tried not to look panicked.

"Nothing really of interest."

"James,why don't you like Midnight?" Asked Jessie.

"Yeah,you're acting like she has some weird diesese,what's up with that?" Petra chimed in.

"She's the admin's daughter." Jesse told the two sisters

"So? She's still a person." Petra gave him an accusing glare,which Jessie followed. If looks could kill,Jesse would have been dead in three seconds.

Suddenly,there was a scream. "No!" Everyone rushed to where Xara was throwing a piece of cotton in rage.

"Years without sleep,YEARS!"she screamed.

"Xara?" Jessie asked,before Luna grabbed her and pulled her away from Xara as she threw another piece of cotton.

"Look at this! My bed...gone." Xara seemed broken and was now on her knees,looking like she was trying not to cry.

"She's freaking out over a bed,seriously?" Radar questioned.

"Can she get any more melodramatic?" Asked Petra.

"Lunatic number three." Maria muttered,sounding irritated.

"Come on,guys,be nice." Jesse said.

"That's a bit rich coming from you." Jessie retorted,her arms folded.

"Jessica!" Luna gave Jessie a warning look and walked up to Xara. "It's just a bed,Xara,you can always build another one." She said softly.

"Have you seen any sheep or trees around here? There aren't anymore,Lena,was it?" Asked Xara.

"Luna." Luna corrected.

 **Author's note:** **Okay,I think this is a good stopping point? I'm writing on the app,so it's a bit hard to tell. On to the review!** **LegendEmpress:Well,Jessie and Petra are trying to kill Jesse with a glare as well. Well,considering there's an older and younger version of everyone,yes,more than enough,I think.** **Cya! :)**


	24. Journey to Fred' keep

Xara,after Luna,Midnight and Jessie had consoled her,stayed behind to work on rebuilding a portal. Maria was back to her habit of scrutinizing everyone's outfit,before Luna finally snapped.

"Can you please not do that?! That's very annoying,don't you think?" Luna snapped,which Maria quickly snapped back with a comment mainly about how Luna was too young to understand,which annoyed the younger girl even further and gave Maria a fierce glare before falling into step with Jake.

Meanwhile both Jessie and Petra were chatting to the older version of Petra,well,actually Petra was actually talking,Jessie was just tagging along after her big sister and chipping in once in a while to remind Petra that she existed. Reuben seemed to be taking rounds around the little group and supervising, although he mainly stayed by Jessie's side.

"Fred's keep,what do you think about that,Petra?" asked Jessie.

"One thing's for sure,I don't think that the admins are the best at naming stuff." Petra answered,before turning back to her conversation with her older self. Jessie pouted and started up a conversation with Reuben,mainly chattering about random things that came to mind and how it was not fair that she wasn't really included all that much.

"How come you're wearing that,no offence,but it's really ugly." Maria told Midnight. Luna turned around and gave Maria a fierce look, but said nothing, playing with one of her braids instead. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Giving me the silent treatment again, Lily? Look, I get you're angry, but you're younger than me,I can literally remember you as a baby." Luna still didn't respond, but she flinched slightly.

"You know what, forget it." Maria walked off, muttering to herself.

"What's that all about? Asked Jake.

"I told you, Jake, Maria and I aren't talking, what Maria can't understand, is that I'm not a completely clueless nine-year-old girl that needs everything explained anymore."

Luna explained, before lowering her voice to barely a whisper.

"And that's exactly what got me, you know, pregnant."

"What?" Midnight had unexpectedly overheard.

"Nothing!" Luna said a little too brightly.

"I heard that, you know, so there's no point in lying." Midnight told her. Luna looked behind her, the trio was once again, falling behind the rest of the group.

"Midnight, why were you listening in? You know what, don't answer that, it happened and I can't turn back time, even though I would if I could. Just don't tell anyone,please." Luna whispered. Midnight considered.

"Alright, but you have to tell me everything."

"Hey! There's Fred's keep! In all it's glory!" Jessie squeaked.

"Guy,come on,hurry up!" Maria ordered. The trio hurried over,just in time to see a young woman running off,calling for someone named,'Binta'

"Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Petra(the older version) said

"The weapon's in there!" Jessie chimed in

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay,I'm stopping it there. I think it's a good stopping point**

 **On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yep,he would be, considering he's being owned by two sisters who,one of them isn't even in the double digits yet and the other, not even a teenager. Let's just say,first a confrontation,then,an argument,verbal threats and finally threats with weapons.**

 **Jessie:Which part? Me telling Jessie off or frying him?**

 **Petra:Yep,and he's just going get it coming in every direction.**

 **Cya! :)**


	25. Fred's trivia

The group entered Fred's keep.

"This place is beautiful." Luna whispered.

"You think anything's beautiful, even a piece of rubbish." Maria snapped. Luna glared fiercely at her.

A woman on a stage was talking about a firework display and a Fred's trivia competition,starting at 'Fred o clock'.

"A trivia competition?! Are these people nuts?!" Petra(The older one) hissed.

"Yeah, they're trapped underground with giant freaking monsters for company." Her younger counterpart chipped in.

"Petal! Language!" Luna scolded sharply. The young woman from before was now talking to the woman who came forward.

"Hi there! My name is Binta. This is the part where you tell me why you're here." The woman said.

"We're here, because Fred has a weapon to kick the admin!" Jessie cheered.

"Kill." Petra corrected her little sister.

"Now you two want to murder someone? Okay, where's the nearest nut house?" Maria asked no one in particular.

"Well, if you want to do that, then you should enter the Fred's trivia competition. Fred's house is sacred and even I only go there on special occasions, so study up. It's a friendly village, so you should get some Fred facts. Now, off you go, shoo!"

"Okay, so who's doing the trivia competition?" asked Petra(The older one)

"Me!" Jessie piped up.

"No,me." Jesse chipped.

"How about both?" Luna sounded irritated.

"But-"

"But nothing! Look, Jesse, James, Ugly face, whatever your stupid name is, I am giving you your last and final chance. I haven't had a good punching bag in so long and you seem like the perfect one, and you know I might be only sixteen, but I can be deadly with karate. What's the matter? Scared that a _seven-year-old_ girl's going to outshine you? Please, you're pathetic, just work with us!" Maria snapped, making an aggressive stance, making Jesse step back in alarm.

After Jesse had hurriedly agreed to work with Jessie, the group split up to find Fred facts.

"Okay,is it just me, or do these people have terrible fashion sense?" Maria muttered.

"Okay,now I'm pretty sure you just say that to make fun of people's outfits." Petra(Older version) snapped.

"And says the girl dressed as a cheerleader." Petra(The younger one) chipped in.

Luna was talking to a man with a chicken that was supposedly Fred's, trying to find out it's name, when a puppy ran up barking and scaring the chicken up the roof.

"Waffles!" The man wailed. Both Jessie and Jesse high-fived.

"That was actually a good idea." Jesse muttered. Jessie beamed

"Good, because you're next." she snapped her fingers and whistled.

"Blocco!" The puppy immediately bolted and knocked Jesse over.

"Jess!" he protested.

"What, James? Don't you like puppies?" asked Jessie innocently with a wide-eyed expression. Midnight, who had seen the whole thing was laughing as Jesse simply groaned as Luna went to gently prise the puppy off him and giving Jessie a half amused and half exasperated look.

"Really, Jessica?" Jessie just laughed.

A while later, Luna and Maria were back at it, arguing about petty things,like missing liploss that the other girl didn't even like.

"I know you took it!" Maria snapped.

"I don't even like the colour red,it looks far too much like blood and it makes me feel sick!" Luna snapped back.

"What are you even doing these days?! Faith says that you keep going to some clinic and looking around before you go in!" Maria snapped. Luna turned red.

"Oh, so now you're sending Faith, Amy and Tiffany to stalk me around town?! What's wrong with you, Maria Anne Vietullo, why can't you mind your own business?!" Luna demanded angrily.

"What's going on?" Midnight asked.

"Purple freak, that's none of your business." Maria snapped.

"Maria." Luna scolded, before turning to Midnight.

"Maria here can't mind her own business." She explained, glaring at Maria.

"Not my fault-"

"Yes it is! You can't send people around to stalk others! Honestly, all this time ,I thought you were my best friend!" Luna snapped, before turning and storming away.

"What even happened?" asked Midnight. Maria rolled her eyes.

"If you must know,all I did was try to apologise,then I brought up my lipgloss and then she decided to make things escalate. I'm telling you, though, she's not been herself lately, jumping into rivers, even though she knows she can't swim that well. That girl is impossible." Maria looked irritated.

"Guys! The trivia contest's starting, come on!" Petra(The older one) yelled.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I'll leave it there. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Yep, he probably would, and Jessie definitely owned him this chapter, that idea of her setting Blocco on him came last minute and it was hilarious. Ok, sure. Oh yeah, that must have been embarrassing for him.**

 **Maria:I don't know,I would mind a good punchbag…**

 **Cya! :)**


	26. Fred's trivia competition

The whole village gathered to see Kent(The man Jessie and Jesse were competing against) looking smug and Jessie looking equally as smug, with her arms folded. After building a statue of Fred, which Binta made a draw, the questions started.

"So, first question, Keith, what was Fred's favourite food?" Asked Binta.

"Simple, any true friend of Fred would know that Fred enjoyed bread." Kent said arrogantly.

"Correct! Jessie and Jesse, it's your turn now. Fred loved the colour blue but which kind?" asked Binta.

"Lapis blue" Jesse replied automatically

"Correct! Kent, Fred was very simplistic, but he excessive amounts of his favourite tool, what was it?" asked Binta

"That is so simple, it was a hoe." Kent replied.

"Correct, Jessie and Jesse, back to you, what was Fred's pet chicken named?" asked Binta. After Jesse and Jessie had a whispered argument, Jessie stepped up.

"The chicken's name is Waffles because he likes eating them and hates Blocco the puppy like James!" Jessie answered all one breath. Maria and Petra(The younger one) were snickering at Jessie's little explanation.

"Correct! Alright, listen up, all of you, of all the trees in the forest, which kind of wood was Fred's favourite?" Kent looked flustered.

"W-what? Fred never played favourites with resources." He stammered

"Yes he did! It's birch!" Jessie squeaked.

"Correct! Jessie, you are the winner! Which means you win one night in Fred's house!" After Jessie had been given some pyjamas and she and Reuben had gone inside,everyone else split up and Luna went to talk to Jesse.

"Hello, Jesse." She said, her tone was friendly, but it was also cold .

"Hi."

"You've known Midnight for four and a half years, just because she's the admin's daughter, that does not mean you can act as though she doesn't have feelings. I'm pretty sure that you've known her to know she isn't evil,has she tried to kill any of you? No, I didn't think so." After lecturing him, Luna walked off as though nothing had happened, leaving Jesse to stare after her in astonishment.

"Whoa, Luna, you really chewed him out." Jake commented.

"I just thought that he needed a good word in his ear, Midnight's one of my best friends, and, well, apparently her, Petal and Jessica wasn't going to work and most people don't really think I'm capable at confrontations. If that didn't work, then I don't know what will. Maybe Maria?" Luna asked.

"Maybe." Jake answered, before noticing something. "Hey, look, there's Jessie and Binta!"

"Do you think Jessie's found the weapon?" Asked Petra(The younger one)

"I can't read lips, but by the looks of things, no, I don't think so." Luna glanced over to where Jessie was explaining the situation about the admin.

Binta gave Jessie a compass after almost crying in front of her and making her promise to take the village to the overworld.

"So who's going? I mean, there's too many of us to all go." Jesse pointed out.

"Me,Petra, both my sister and her other self, by the way, Maria, Luna and Midnight" Jessie answered.

"So, it's a girls only trip?" Radar asked.

"Hey, girls can defend themselves just as well,-" Maria started, but Jessie cut her off.

"But we'll take you for good measure." She said.

"Alright, let's go!" Petra cheered and the group set off.

 **Author's note:**

 **Alright, I think that's a good stopping point. Also, it's Easter in two days and I'll try and write a chapter for Easter. Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	27. Cliffhanger

"So, what are we looking for, exactly?" asked Midnight. Maria was especially irritable and snapped again. "Well, newsflash ..uh.. Purple Prune, it's not going to be lying around! Don't you know that?!" Maria raged. Midnight looked like she was trying not to 'accidently' punch her and Luna once again stepped in.

"Are you going to keep doing that? Honestly, Maria, I'm beginning to think you're not capable of holding a civilised conversation with someone. Just because you throw tantrums like a toddler, doesn't mean everyone else will." Luna told her friend. Maria glared at her.

"Well, what about you? Honestly, you and Creep are all over each other these days, I'm surprised you haven't made a baby already." Maria said nastily before walking away with a rude gesture, not noticing that Luna had gone pale.

"Why does she always have to act like she knows everything?" Luna asked, sounding hysterical. Midnight shrugged, before remembering something.

"Wait, I said-" She started before Luna cut her off.

"I know. You don't have to remind me, I don't have a three second memory." Luna and Midnight were falling behind again. "Is it just me, or is that happening every time we talk?" she asked in surprise.

"Maybe. That's weird. I think that's the third time" Midnight agreed.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Luna.

"How did you, you know, get pregnant?" Luna frowned at the question.

"I hope you know how babies are made, because I won't explain." She told Midnight.

"I didn't mean that." Midnight told her.

"Oh. Well, I've always been treated like a baby, it's what you have to expect when you're the youngest out of a group. Except, I don't know if I started to notice it more or everyone just started making it more annoying when I turned fourteen. So I started trying to prove myself and show everyone I wasn't a little girl anymore and I did really dangerous things, like jumping into a deep river and nearly drowning, someone had to fish me out.

Then, one night, Jake texted me, asking if I could help him with cupcakes for his cupcake shop, and well, let's just say, things escalated and well, we did it,we used protection but something must've went wrong and it failed."

My symptoms started when I was on a trip, I was throwing up and I was getting mood swings and then Faith decided it was necessary to team up with Amy and Tiffany and throw me into the bathroom with a pregnancy test,but she forgot I was holding my pencil case and I was angry and resentful, so I pencilled on a negative result and I scolded her. Only, another month later,I got suspicious and the thought wouldn't leave me alone, so I actually took the test and it was positive and apparently I'm two months along." Luna explained. She looked down at her stomach. "Sometimes I don't even know how to feel about this, sometimes I wish I'd been more careful and sometimes I wish that I could hold them."

"Right." Midnight said.

"Hey,are you two always going to fall behind?! Come on, hurry up! Jessie and Petra found minecarts!" Maria yelled. The two girl hurried up and sure enough, there were mine carts,one for everyone in the group. As they moved on in the minecarts, Luna started humming a song which annoyed Maria a lot and she yelled at Luna to stop or else she would throw her off.

"Did you really need to shout, Whiny Box? It's just a song." Luna pointed out as they were moving along. Maria burst out laughing.

"Whiny Box?! Really, that's what you come up with?" She asked. Luna glared at her.

"You know I don't insult people!" She complained.

"Still, that's pathetic, it really is!" Maria laughed. Suddenly the minecarts jolted and everyone flew out, and Luna was left hanging on to a cliff.

"Luna, come on, grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Just before Maria could pull Luna up to safety, a potion of slowness hit her, making her drop Luna.

 **Author's note.**

 **Cliffhanger! Literally. Sorry the chapter was so** **short** **Fun fact, Whiny Box was supposed to be Luna's nickname. On to the review.**

 **LegendEmpress: Yep, she did, and yes it was almost an all girls trip.**

 **Cya! :)**


	28. Ivor

Jessie was being held in a chokehold by the masked man she'd seen earlier. Everyone else were under the influence of a splash potion of slowness. "Hi!" Jessie said, trying to be friendly. "I'm Jessie and I'm seven years old and-" The masked man only held her tighter. "Why are doing this? You're hurting me!" Jessie whined. Petra managed to give her little sister an exasperated look.

"I… am a shadow, sent to eliminate all imposter Jessies." The masked man said. Jessie was stunned.

"B,but, I _am_ Jessie!" she protested.

"Really? Then tell me something only Jessie would know!" The masked man told her.

"Alright, how about, I stole Petra's old bandana and sword!" Jessie shrieked.

"Wait, really? Why did you do that?" asked the masked man.

"I don't know, it was just funny! You should have heard her afterwards, 'Who took my bandana and sword?! If you don't own up now, I'll kill you!'" Jessie imitated. Petra glared at her sister and if looks could kill, Jessie would have been long dead.

"Nope! Sorry! Say goodbye!" The masked man said. Jessie started to cry.

"I hate you! I told you one of my biggest secrets and you're still going to kill me! You're so mean!" Jessie sobbed.

"Ah, yes, I would recognise that childish outburst anywhere, you are the real Jessie!" Ivor cried, taking off his mask.

"Ivor?!" Jessie asked, drying her tears. Ivor suddenly ducked to avoid Maria trying to karate chop his head off.

"Nice to see you too, Young lady, what that for?" Ivor snapped.

"Oh, I'll tell you what was that for, Grandad!" Maria snapped, her face looked like she had been crying.

"I'm forty-seven!" Ivor protested.

"I. Don't. Care! Murderer." Maria hissed the last word.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Ivor protested.

"Yes you did, and your victim's name is Luna-Lily Flora Evergreen. And your weapon was your stupid potion!" Maria snapped, aiming to knock Ivor's head off again.

"I don't get it." Ivor told her.

"Basically, Luna was hanging off the cliff, I was trying help her back up, your potion hit me and I dropped Luna and now… she's gone." Maria explained.

"Oh, then I'm sorry." Ivor apologised.

"Oh? Well guess what?! Sorry doesn't make a dead man alive! Or in this case, girl."

"Wait, how did you find where we were?" Ivor was listening.

"Who are you?" he asked Midnight and Petra(The older one)

"I'm Midnight, and this is Petra."

"Nice! There's another Ivor, and you seem kinda cooler than ours, you're a ninja!" Petra said admiringly.

"Ah, thank you! As for your question, Jessie, this showed me the way." Ivor whipped out the amulet.

"Can you give it to me?" asked Jessie. Ivor obliged and after discussing a good cover story for killing Jessie, the group set off again.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay, short chapter again,sorry. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Well, Luna isn't dead, but she's in a situation that's dangerous for both her and her baby. And yes, the title was a bit of a pun.**

 **Cya! :)**


	29. Romeoburg and the cabin

"Next stop, Romeoburg! Who are we losing now? Midnight probably, then Jessie and Radar! The most annoying people here!" Maria muttered sarcastically but everyone heard her.

"What's your problem, can you not say anything that's not rude, is that it?" Petra(The younger one) demanded.

"I'm not annoying and Midnight and Radar aren't either! That's really mean!" Jessie protested.

"Well, guess what, people have opinions, get over it, little girl. And newsflash, yes all of you are annoying, you act like an obnoxious little brat, Radar has panic attack every five seconds and Midnight, I don't even know where to start, maybe, I'll settle for the fact that I don't know, you have purple hair, that's clearly been dyed at a salon and awful clothes that look like you've dragged them out a bin! Have you never looked at a fashion magazine in your life?!" Maria ranted, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Well, what about you? You're rude and arrogant." Petra(The younger one) started.

"And mean and horrible!" Jessie chipped in.

"That's literally the same thing, Jessie." Petra told her sister in exasperation, before turning to Maria. "But really?! It's like, now Luna's gone, you've gotten worse!" She complained. Maria simply rolled her eyes, and ignored them.

After they had gotten off the minecarts Midnight caught up with Maria who was walking in front of everyone else. "Finally stopping your habit of falling behind, wow, I'm impressed." Maria said sarcastically

"Why do you have a grudge against dyed hair, yours looks dyed as well." Maria glared at Midnight.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?" She snapped.

"I said, your hair looks dyed as well."

"Well, it isn't! It's naturally this dark! I'm Italian! Honestly, how obnoxious can you get? I don't even know how Luna managed, surrounding herself with people like you and not going mad." Maria muttered.

"What? Are you calling me crazy?" Midnight asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, I'm saying you're annoying. I've got an idea, why don't you go and talk to Jessie, at least she might be able to understand." Maria told Midnight.

"Are you calling me a kid?!"

"Well, it's called Kid mode, the 'leader' is just a little girl who has a pig for a pet." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you like this?" Midnight demanded.

"I'm my own person, got that? I've got my own life, and you're staying at the doormat, got it, uh, Purple- you know what, forget it, I don't have the time or energy to think up a new name, and calling you the same one, is ridiculous, I'll look like a clown." Maria sounded as though she was lecturing a secondary school class. Her expression softened slightly.

"Listen, what do you want?" She asked, before noticing something. "Hey, I think that's Romeoburg!"

Sure enough, there it was, it looked like a castle wall, with shouting coming from behind it. "Oh, gosh, it sounds like there are a few thousand big.. scary.. people behind that wall, ready to kill us!"

"For god's sake! Haven't you heard of not showing the enemy you're scared?" Maria snapped.

"But it sounds like there are a lot of people, there!" Jessie protested.

"Halt! Stop right there, Kid! What business do you have, standing here?!" demanded a woman.

"I need to get inside!" Jessie yelled back.

"Well, you can't!" The woman answered.

"Oh? Well, what if we made you?!" Maria snapped.

"Then we'll sic our army on you!" The other answered. Jessie started fake crying.

"Please! Please don't sic your army on us!" She begged dramatically, even managing to squeeze out some tears.

"Oh, for God's sake! Hey, send your pathetic army on us, and we'll show them who's boss." Suddenly the army noise stopped.

"Wait, was that a recording?" Petra(The younger one) asked in surprise as the second woman ran off and the army noise started again.

"No! They took a power nap! And now they're stronger than ever.. thanks to their nap!" The woman said uneasily. "The army's fake , isn't it?" asked Midnight.

"No, what kind of morons would be hiding a tape playing army noises just behind the-"

"Soup! Alright, you're right, there is no army, but we still can't let you in, sorry." The first woman said apologetically.

After some persuasion, however, they let the group in. After Jessie had built a creeper and everyone was given some armour,they went into a labyrinth(leaving Lluna behind to negotiate terms with another llama) After dealing with a lot of golems and a giant one, they got to a garden with a cabin in

"Luna would've loved this." Maria murmured,smiling.

"Maybe we should split up to find the weapon?" Jessie offered and the group split up. Maria sat under a tree, looking around with a wistful expression on her face and twirling a lily flower. Midnight came up and Maria's expression hardened slightly. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What did you mean when you said Luna would've liked it?" Midnight asked. Maria smiled sadly.

"Luna loved nature, when we were little, she would come over to my house at crack of dawn, wake me up by throwing stones at my window until I woke up and drag me outside for nature hunts. Then, we'd spend the whole day in an 'exotic island' it was just the local park and we would just, well, be kids, I guess, playing tag and hide and seek." Maria took a deep breath before continuing.

"As we got older, well we had to deal with more serious things and grow up really fast, my parents died on the night of my eighth birthday and I got custody of myself and Luna got abused by her moron of dad for just about everything about her and had to run away in the middle of the night with Lukas.

Now, more things changed, she was sick, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was blaming everything on hormones, one day, I just saw her, looking like she had just been crying, walking away from this weird girl after exchanging phone numbers with her. I asked her what was wrong and she just told me she missed her old self, before she just walked away. For about a week, it was as though Luna had somehow moved out of her own body and was replaced with a different girl. Now, she's gone, it's like all the good times just came back and I miss her, she was definitely something else." A tear slid down Maria's face. "Have you noticed that it's only when you lose someone or something you love, that's when you really appreciate them, have lost anyone?" she asked Midnight.

"I don't think so. What's with the lily?" Asked Midnight.

"It was her nickname, I called her Lily sometimes, she called me Marie." Maria explained.

"Hey, do you believe in ghosts coming to haunt you?" Asked Midnight nervously Maria narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to say?" she asked.

Meanwhile.

Jessie and Petra had found the weapon in the cabin, it was a weird message in a book to use at a terminal, #Potato451 "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately. I don't think I belong to stay put in Beacon town, Jessie, I belong out there, travelling, but.." she turned to her little sister. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend, Jessie and you're closer to me than Axel."

"Sister bonds, right?" Jessie asked. Petra nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Petra, I'll always be with you, if you're out there, then, I'm right by your side." Jessie reached up to hug her sister and Petra bent down to pick her up and hug her as she cried.

 **Author's note**

 **I know this was really sad and it was really long, but hey, there's more words, right? On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yeah, but everyone thinks she's dead. Yep. Well, I don't even know if her baby would even survive, so.. Yep, like I said before, it was a pun.**

 **Cya! :)**


	30. Another revelation

"Midnight, just spit it out." Maria snapped.

"You didn't answer the question." Midnight pointed out. Maria looked irritated.

"If it's Luna's ghost, what's she going to do? Throw your things around?! Pull your hair?! Throw you out a window?! Luna's not that easy to anger, what's so secret anyway?" She asked.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell you, Luna told me to not tell anyone." Midnight explained.

"Is it because she's pregnant?" asked Maria.

"Wait, you knew?" Midnight asked. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I'm deaf?! I've got pretty good hearing, I heard that whole conversation you two had. So, I eavesdropped it. I know it was wrong, but, I couldn't help myself. To be honest, I wondered what all the noise was about back on that trip, I just heard Luna yelling at Faith, Amy and Tiffany to open the door and they were yelling at her to 'take the test'. It sounded so bizarre, locking Luna inside a room and telling her to take a test? So I decided to just go and work on a new project instead of finding out what was going on. I was trying to drop hints to you that I knew. I guess I was too subtle, because you didn't get the hint." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, when did you drop the hints?" asked Midnight in surprise.

"Just about now, 'sick' is code for pregnant, but I must've covered it up too much."

"Or maybe, I didn't know about your code." Midnight suggested, sounding irritated.

"Don't take that tone with me, alright? I'm having a civilised conversation with you, that's a favour, got it?" Maria snapped back, before throwing the lily into Midnight's hair, stopping and nodding looking satisfied at the look.

"Now, _that's_ what I call perfect, white lillies in purple hair, perfect." She walked away, murmuring to herself about soft fabrics for lily headbands, leaving Midnight, staring after her like she suddenly had two heads.

"Guys! We got the weapon!" Jessie and Petra(The younger one) came running out of the cabin, with Jessie looking pleased with herself and Petra had a similar expression, except that she also looked like she had been crying. "Really? Come on! Let's go kick the admin's butt!" The older Petra exclaimed. Jessie giggled. "Why are we kicking his butt?" she asked. Her sister facepalmed.

"Come on, let's move. We've got quite a journey in front of us, and I say we get there sooner, rather than later." She said.

"Hey! You stole my lines!" Jessie protested.

"Tough, should've said them faster, Little sister." Jessie pouted, but ran ahead with Reuben squealing excitedly.

"Come on, Slowcoaches!" She called over her shoulder.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, another chapter out. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: I'm glad it was. Well you were going to say Luna was pregnant, but Maria tells you she already knows.**

 **Cya! :)**


	31. Arguements and irritation

Midnight caught up to Maria again who turned around. "Don't take that lily off, Midnight, I'm warning you,I'll murder you if you do. That lily actually makes your hair look acceptable."

"Seriously? I thought we were getting along and then you acted irrational over my tone." Midnight pointed out.

"Listen, I act how I act, got that, I'm sixteen, I've got to live in the moment, you probably don't remember being in your proper teens, and anyway, I told you, you're staying at the doormat. Now, why don't you shoo, go talk to little Petra or something." Maria snapped. She flipped her her shiny dark hair and some of it whipped Midnight's face. "Ow!" She complained.

"That wasn't intentional." Maria told Midnight haughtily.

"I'm sure."Midnight said sarcastically." Look, Maria, I don't get it." Midnight started, but Maria cut her off.

"That's your problem." Maria told her arrogantly. Midnight got ready to punch her.

"Punching me now? That's sweet, guess you're not as saintly as Luna made you out to be." Maria told her. Midnight stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Yep, when we were getting her arm sorted out after Cassie decided to try and execute it, and left the job unfinished, she started going on about how you're a great friend. Then again, Luna can find the best quality in Adolf Hitler, and he's the one who started the holocaust because he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself."

"What was with that song earlier, you know, the one you yelled at Luna to stop humming or you'll throw her off?" asked Midnight. Maria sighed in frustration.

"When are you going to leave me alone?! If you must know, that song, My R, is the same stupid song Tiffany kept blasting through Fab Fashionista at random intervals, the ending has the girl undoing her braids, taking off her cardigan and jumping. Well, Luna couldn't, she was pregnant, I don't think she would-"

Maria was about to say more, when Jessie piped up from beside her.

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" she asked innocently.

"None of your business, kid, go, I don't know, talk to your sister." Maria told the seven-year-old who pouted. "She's boring, she's just talking to her other self and even Reuben's busy." She whined back pitifully. "Alright, 'pregnant' means 'going to have a baby', okay? Now, shoo." Jessie shook her head.

"And why not?!" Maria snapped, but Jessie wasn't listening.

"Look, there's the minecarts!" She squeaked. Sure enough, there they were, all ready to go. "Get in everyone!" Jessie called, getting into one with Reuben, who had run up into her arms. As they were rolling along, Jessie brought something else up. "Was Luna going to have a baby?" she asked.

"What? Jessie, where did you get that idea from?" Petra asked.

"I heard Midnight and Maria talking about that." Jessie answered.

Maria turned bright red, giving her the appearance that someone decided to paint her bright red.

"Who told you that you could listen in to other people's conversations?! How much did you hear, you little…brat?!" Maria demanded angrily.

"Not much." Jessie said, sounding nervous.

"Not much. How much is 'not much'?!" Maria demanded, throwing her hands in the air and almost falling off her minecart. "Not much." Jessie replied. Maria groaned.

"You're annoying me now." She snapped.

"Well, you didn't answer the question." Jessie persisted.

"Fine, but you better leave me alone after this."

 **Author's note**

 **Okay, it's pretty short,but it's a chapter, right? I didn't want to write, because I'm writing an actual original book, that's just starting and I'm pretty much thinking up a plot for that.**

 **Cya! :)**


	32. Taking Fred's keep and leaving Radar

"Wait, what was the weapon?" asked Midnight, trying to change the subject. Petra(The younger one) snorted with laughter. "Something that Jessie would probably choose, #potato451, ridiculous, don't you think?" She asked. Everyone laughed, even Maria. "That _is_ ridiculous, who would that up?" she asked.

"So back to the question." Petra started, but Maria swung round to face her.

"Listen, young lady, that topic is off limits, one more word, and you and your little sister are my new punchbags." Maria threatened. Jessie glared at her.

"I hate you." She said bluntly.

"And I don't care, honestly, I didn't ask to get roped into an adventure like with a pyschopath control freak, a bratty little girl for a leader, a purple-haired freak tagging along and a pregnant friend-" Maria suddenly cut herself off, turned red and covered her mouth, muttering something that sounded like, 'me and my big mouth', before turning to the others all looking shocked. "Happy? Now shut up or annoy Midnight if you like." She snapped. As if on cue, everyone started bombarding Midnight with questions, even Reuben with a series of oinks.

Finally, Maria decided to get everyone to stop before Midnight's head exploded. "Alright, hold it. I was being sarcastic, just quietly, like, I don't know, mice? Yep, mice." Jessie seemed to just want to get on Maria nerves as she started literally squeaking. "Squeak, squeak." She said. Soon, almost everyone in the minecarts was doing it, until Maria found a random stone and threw it at the nearest person, which happened to be Jessie.

"Ow!"

"Just shut up, ok? I don't have the time or the energy to deal with your stupid shenanigans!" She snapped. Abruptly the ride stopped and Maria fell out and landed on the ground face first. "Serves you right." Petra(The younger one) muttered. Maria glared at her, got up and made a very rude gesture with her fingers.

"Wait, how do we explain to Jake, I think that's his name, that Luna's gone?" Asked Petra(The older one)

"Yeah, he clearly cared about her, he's probably the first person she told she was pregnant." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Rip off the band aid, it hurts, but at least it's better than beating around the bush. And it's better in the long run." She said bluntly. She glared at everyone, as though they had all done something to personally offend her. "And I'll do it, because I know you lot are just spineless idiots and will probably all just beat around the bush." She added harshly, but no one was listening.

"Whoa, she actually did it." Petra(The younger one) commented, clapping.

"You said it, that's really impressive." Her older version agreed. Jessie had set off the fireworks Binta had given her, which fascinated Lluna as she ran ahead towards the portal, making Jessie and some of the others laugh. "So, this is it, then! We're going home!" Radar cheered. Xara suddenly charged at the group.

" _What_ do you doing?! The portal is hidden for a reason, so no one who shouldn't find it can't." She snapped.

"Sounding pretty adminish, Xara." Radar teased

"We need back up. Plus, Jack, Jake, James, the other Jack and James are all still at Fred's keep." Jessie defended. Xara looked irritated

"We need brawn and the weapon, not bodies to throw at the problem! Where's blonde girl, dead most likely, a perfect example-" Maria suddenly grabbed Xara by the shoulder, looking like she wanted to kill something in the most painful way possible.

"Alright, I'm sick of you, _Xara._ " Maria spat out the name like it was poison. "Look, I guess we're both on the same page, aren't we? So leave Luna out of it, got that?" Maria snapped. Xara simply shook Maria off and turned to Jessie.

"As you can see, the portal is fully functional, did you complete your end?" she asked. The seven-year-old nodded and showed Xara the amulet. "Right here. I think it'll send us home." Xara nodded in satisfaction,

"Perfect." Jessie pulled out the journal.

"And here's Fred's…weapon." She added. Xara read over it. "Potato." She murmured.

"Weird, right and I thought pretty funny." Petra (The younger one) chipped in

"Fred trusted him, he went to Romeo with the best of intentions and was..was, ugh! There is no redemption in Romeo, none!" Midnight flinched a little. "He might be your father, Midnight, but he must be stopped." Jessie walked over and silently handed Xara her bed.

"Me and Petra found it, I'm really sorry Xara." She said. Suddenly a giant enderman appeared.

"It's the same one that chased us, quick, hide!" Petra(The older version) yelled.

Everyone ran to take cover in a destroyed building. Radar pointed at something in the distance.

"It's the Fred folk!" He said excitedly. Jessie frowned.

"They're not people, they're mobs, do you need your eyes tested again Radar? I think your pre,prescipton expired."

"Maria, what are you doing?! Get back here!" Petra(The older one yelled) Maria was running towards the mobs and turned around, with a slight glare. "They're _mobs_! Honestly, aren't you supposed to be an adult?! And yet, _I'm_ the one actually showing this brainless lot who's boss." She karate-chopped the nearest zombie to demonstrate.

"To find me a bed when I've been so unhelpful." Xara ran out and pushed Maria out the way.

"Go, all of you, mobs don't stand a chance!" she yelled.

The giant enderman picked up the building that Jessie and Radar were still in(Everyone else had been in a different section. Jessie screamed and jumped off, but Radar was left in the building, but was thankfully shaken out by the enderman, who then proceeded to chase him.

"Jessie, anyone, help! I'm not ready to be eaten! I'm really tasty, I'm not!" He wailed, running away.

"Jessie, you and both Petras fight off any mobs, Maria and I will go and help Radar." Midnight told her.

"Wait, me?" Maria sounded shocked.

"Just go with it!" Petra(The younger one) snapped. Maria glared at her, but followed Midnight.

After Jessie had dealt with a lot of mobs, she saw Radar standing in front of the enderman. "Radar! What are you doing?!" Maria demanded, but she was ignored.

"I will not run anymore-" Jessie ran over and tackled him, then the endermen picked her up. Jessie got her sword out and started hitting the enderman's arm, making it screech.

"Hey, Ugly! You let Jessie go! Don't you have any decency? It is NOT cool to go round smashing everything, making a mess and grabbing people like some giant toddler! Arghh! Eat this!" Radar hit the enderman's leg with his sword. The enderman stared at him as though he had gone insane, then dropped Jessie. Jessie fell into Jack's arms as he rolled over and over.

"Ha! Guess my training for fighting the jumping marshies came in handy, didn't it?" he asked, getting up. "Jack!" Jessie squealed, knocking him back down again with a hug. Petra looked over and her eyes widened. "Jack!" she echoed, running over, helping him up and hugging him as well.

"Hey guys, pretty cool, right?" he asked.

Fred's people emerged from the shadows.

"For Fred's keep! For the future! Fight!" Binta ordered and the village went to battle

Meanwhile, Jesse and Jake had found Midnight and Maria.

"Hey, you two, where's Luna?" He asked.

"Gone." Maria said bluntly.

"What? What does that mean? Asked Jake cautiously.

"She fell off a cliff." Maria explained.

"Please tell me this is some cruel joke." Jake pleaded desperately.

"No, I'm really sorry Jacob. Also, no use hiding it, we both know about Luna's 'situation'

"Huh?" Jesse asked. Both Maria and Midnight had forgotten that he was there. Maria glared at him like he was something horrible she had found at the bottom of her shoe. "None of your business." She said sharply.

After Jessie and Petra had quickly repaired the portal that the enderman had decided to break and placed the amulet on it, Radar said that he would stay behind, which, after some convincing Jessie agreed, then everyone went through the portal.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, this is a really long chapter, what do you think? Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	33. Beacon town again

The group landed face down onto the ground. "Hey we're back!" Jessie squeaked.

"Hey, this is the younger orders portal right?"asked Midnight. Maria clapped sarcastically.

"Well done Sherlock, great detective work." she snapped.

"So please tell me I'm going crazy is that…" Petra started. Jessie turned around.

"Beacon town." she whispered sadly.

Petra had had found some tunnels leading underground to beacon town And the group was walking through them. "You know I'm glad that Xara stayed underground. She's not marching to fight the admin" Jack muttered. Maria scoffed.

"Please, I'm sure that lunatic found a way and is on a warpath right now. that woman is crazy and has a death wish." She said.

"Xara's not that crazy. I bet you a chest full of emerald that she isn't." Midnight said.

"Oh so now you do that now, cool but no , try fifteen pounds." Maria answered.

"What?"

"Don't you know? Normal money. Don't go digging and get yourself dirty, what's the use in that? So fifteen pounds take it or leave it, or I won't bet."

"Where can I get fifteen pounds from?" Midnight asked.

"From the sky! From the bank, you stupid purple- you know what, never mind."

"Alright both of you, save your betting until later, we've got a psychopath to deal with. Binta scolded.

"Ready everyone?" asked Jessie. without really waiting for an answer she said,"let's do this."

The group made it to Beacontown. The first thing Maria noticed was that her shop was trashed. She growled "Grr,that psycho is paying for this." she ran over and her face lit up at the sight of a box.

"Perfect." She muttered, looking through the window and she immediately missed Faith and Amy, who had been running the shop at the time. "I swear if he did something to Faith and Amy,he's going to be sorry." She jogged back to where Jessie and Petra were discussing a red floating thing in the sky.

"That might be a terminal" Petra was saying. Suddenly the admin Jessie appeared alongside the male version of Jessie. "Admin, take cover!" Jack led the group to a pile of boxes and they hid behind it.

"Since when was there two?!" Maria hissed.

"Since right now,I think he might have split himself or something, you know to be both Jessies" Midnight explained. Maria smirked. "All the more evidence to put him in jail." She smirked.

The admin Jessies was threatening Axel and Olivia(both sets) about having no home to go to and opened the gate, revealing Xara holding a sword. "Put that hand down, Romeo!" Xara yelled. Maria smirked at Midnight.

"Called it. Fifteen pounds, please, Midnight, I believe you owe me." She said sweetly, before noticing Midnight's face had gone pale. Maria looked up to see the younger admin Jessie strangling Xara.

"Hey! You! Jessie!" Maria yelled. 'Jessie' turned around as did everyone else. Petra(the older one) quickly ran out, grabbed Xara and ran back to their hiding place. Maria hit Xara with the box she was holding. "What. were you thinking, you lunatic? You could've been killed!" Xara made the mistake of opening her mouth as Maria threw a strange-looking shape in. Xara's eyes popped and Maria smirked.

"It's poison." She said.

"Maria!" Maria glared at Midnight.

"It's not, Stupid, I might be snappy, but I'm certainly not evil, it's called Toxic waste, sour sweet, now, I think we have four people to rescue." Maria gestured at the two sets of Axel and Olivia. The admin was talking to Stella. Jessie crept up and tugged on Olivia's(The younger one) sleeve. "Axel, Olivia!" She whispered. The older two turned around as well.

"Where did the little girl come from?" asked The older version of Olivia.

"Omigosh, I knew it, I just knew it!" The younger version squeaked.

"Come on, all four of you, to the map shop, quick." Jack order and everyone hurried over.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay, I think I did it okay? Let me know what you think. Also, fun fact most of this wasn't typed, I said the words to my computer and it typed down the words for me. Cool, right? On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Really? That's so cool! :)**

 **Cya! :)**


	34. Axel and Olivia

Both Jessie and Jesse were having an unannounced competition on who could tell Axel and Olivia everything the fastest and Jessie, so far, was winning, her words fading into gibberish.

"Jessie? Can you slow down? I literally can't figure out what you're saying." Asked Olivia(The younger one).

"Sorry." Jessie started again, but Axel had just noticed the older group, or more specifically, Petra.

"Hey, since when was there two of my sister?" he asked.

"What?" The older Petra asked, sounding startled.

"Axel, how you never heard of alternate universes?" asked Jessie.

"I didn't think they actually existed. I thought they were just, you know, stories." Axel admitted.

"So, that admin guy is pretending to be you? I mean, to be honest, he almost had both of us believing you'd gone power-hungry." Olivia chipped in.

"Yeah." Jessie answered. Meanwhile, Maria and Midnight were having a petty argument.

"Seriously? Every time I think you have at least _one_ brain cell, you always prove me wrong!" Maria snapped.

"Well, every time I think you're an alright person, you always do or say something irrational!" Midnight shot back.

"You watch out, or else." Maria snapped threateningly.

"Or else, what?" Midnight demanded, having lost all patience with Maria at that point.

"Or else I might have to personally shut you up." Maria answered coldly.

"With wha-" Midnight made the mistake of opening her mouth as Maria a silver shape in.

"Suck it, Loser, never trust a teenage girl with a box of Toxic waste." She smirked. Then she glanced over at Xara.

"Seriously, you saw what he did to Fred, what happened to the last of your sanity, that made you run out at that psychopath?!" Maria demanded.

"I don't know, I was just so angry and, well bitter. I just wanted Romeo to just, suffer." Xara explained.

"He could've killed you." Maria snapped.

"Alright, that's enough." Petra(The younger one) snapped. Jessie meanwhile had found a parrot perched on top of a shelf and Reuben was trying to say hi. "Wait, I just realised, where's Luna?" asked Olivia.

"Wait, did you two see Lukas anywhere?" asked Petra(The younger one) Jessie decided to start up her old tease again.

"Ooh! Looking for your boyfriend?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Shut up." Petra groaned.

"Why?" asked Jessie annoyingly.

"Because, he's not my boyfriend!" Petra snapped back.

"Lukas and Petra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jessie sang.

"Alright, everyone focus, we have an admin to deal with and we don't much time! So both of stop your argument and save in for later!" Jesse snapped at the two sisters.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay, I know it was short, but bear with me. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Well, I do like thinking up ways for characters to NOT die.**

 **Cya! :)**


	35. The plan

Everyone was wandering round the shop, but Jake had snuck out.

"Jake!" Someone grabbed him by the arm. It was Midnight.

"Hey. Don't mind me." Jake said.

"What are you doing?"

"Just, going to see if Anthony's alright. He's annoying, but I care about him."

"Who's Anthony?" asked Midnight curiously. Jake smirked.

"My pet fly. He's my brother." Jake explained. He looked from side to side.

"Want to come?" he asked.

"Sure." They walked round the corner to the cupcake shop in silence.

"You know, when I first met Luna, I had just broken up with this entitled girl who apparently hated Fab Fashionista, always going in there and insulting everyone and complaining about it. I went in after breaking up when I was thirteen, almost fourteen, with her to see what was all the fuss was about and I saw Luna putting something up behind the counter. I went over and talked her and used a cheesy pick up line and when she didn't get it, I realised she was probably around ten or eleven and I asked how old she was and she said twelve.

Maria practically killed me for chatting her up, Tiffany body slammed me, thinking I was stealing , then Luna rescued me and I took her to the cupcake shop, then Anthony teased me and then told me it was Valentine's day." Jake muttered. He peered in the window and cursed under his breath.

The whole place was trashed. "We should get back to the others, we can't risk getting seen by the admin." Midnight told Jake.

"Fine, but that admin guy better start counting his blessings." Jake growled. When they got back, Maria pounced on them. "Where have you two been?! It's too dangerous to just wander off! Come on, Ivor's granddaughter, Ivor and the villager are here!" she dragged them to the back.

"Ivor has a granddaughter?!" Midnight asked in surprise. Sonar looked over, looking half irritated and half amused.

"Hi, I'm Sonar, nice meet you." She said, tossing her black hair.

"Alright, now those two are here, let's get to planning!" Jessie squeaked. "Nurm, can please we have a map of Beacon Town?" she asked. Nurm nodded and came back with one. "Alright, here's my plan, first, we need fireworks." Jessie announced.

"Oh, that's easy, the admin has them backstage." Sonar chipped in with a grin.

"Yes, That should be easy to access." Ivor agreed.

"Perfect." Jessie grinned. "Then, we find Stella, ask her for the firework union uniform and then me, Petra, Jack and Midnight sneak backstage and get fireworks. Axel and Olivia can distract 'Jessie' Then we use the fireworks to blast in the admin's face then fly to that tower on a flying rainbow unicorn and-" Jessie was interrupted by Jesse.

"Hold up, unicorns?! They don't exist! Alright, so how about we use the fireworks, to use these." Jesse bradished a pair of Elektra wings. "Elektra wings?! Aren't they super rare?" asked Olivia(The older one)

"I thought they were just a legend." Her younger self chipped in.

"Okay, James, you made a great plan for once." Jessie held up her index finger. "Just one."

"Wait, I just realised, I don't have a job." Binta pointed out.

"Oh, I thought of that!" Jessie threw Jesse a smug look. "Watch and learn." She said be. fore turning to Binta. "You will be getting a bucket of water. So that we can drop it over the edge and everyone else can swim up. Piece of cake, right?" asked Jessie.

"Let's do it." Petra(The younger one) be

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, that was a decent enough chapter I think? Anyway, funny story, for Monday and Tuesday I had science, which is so boring usually, but this girl had a rubber egg and it definitely brightened up the lesson. While we were all supposed taking notes from a video we were watching, the whole class was just throwing the egg around and the teacher didn't even notice, even though on Tuesday, it smashed into both the window next to him and the wall and every time it happened, everyone was just quietly gasping and giggling like crazy. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Yep. Well, Maria was pretty much ranting about things like, how Midnight's hair** _ **was**_ **dyed and at a terrible hair salon, that she didn't act like she had a brain and how she was surprised she wasn't losing her sanity talking to her. And Midnight was arguing back about how she had no idea how Maria had friends as trying was like trying to be friends with a scorpion, that she was a hypocrite and that she was a fashion-freak. Oh, and some of the argument was in the last chapter.**

 **Cya! :)**


	36. Random coversations and the tower

Jessie had gone out of the shop, after changing into her regular clothes with Reuben trotting behind her and the rest of the group were just chatting.

"Hi, you're Midnight, aren't you? Granddad told me about you and I think I heard that fashionista saying something about you not having a brain?" Sonar asked. Midnight couldn't help but scowl at the back of Maria's head.

"Sounds like Maria,and well, if I don't have a brain then that means she doesn't have a soul or a heart for that matter." Sonar snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, that describes her pretty accurately, but, seriously, though, she seems like someone just took something she really cared about away, but then again, I tried talking to her and told me to not talk to her until I developed some fashion sense and read a fashion magazine, so maybe she's always like that"

Meanwhile the younger Petra was talking to the younger Axel and Olivia about Lukas now Jessie wasn't around to tease her.

"So have you seen Lukas anywhere?" she asked. Axel shook his head.

"No, he kinda disappeared, knowing him, though, he's probably holed up somewhere writing, not having a clue what's going on." He replied.

"Yeah, is it bad that I actually thought Jessie had gone evil? That admin guy is a surprisingly good actor." Olivia shook her head.

"No." she replied. Ivor had already gone to make sure the admin didn't get suspious about his absence. "Hey, you never really answered, where is Luna?" asked Olivia. Maria overheard. "Gone." she stated bluntly. At Olivia's confused expression, Maria scowled. "Join the dots." she snapped.

Petra glared at her and turned back to talk to Axel and Olivia. "Don't mind her, you two,she's just an awful person." she said loudly. Maria glared at her. Jessie came back with the uniforms and Axel and Olivia (both sets went out the shop,so that 'Jesse' wouldn't miss them. After Maria had run out to her shop to grab some supplies and adjusted the uniforms and put on so that they fit perfectly, the group were ready to go.

"Okay,is it just me,or are these uniforms really tight?" complained Jesse. Maria glared at him.

"It's just you, Jesse,I didn't waste my time adjusting these for nothing. Honestly, if you somehow gained weight, that's your problem." Maria snapped coldly.

"I'm pretty sure you did something to mine." Jesse protested. Maria glared at him.

"Excuse me?! I'm pretty sure you saw me taking your measurements, one more comment like that, and I'm warning you, I'm going to get my needle and stab you with it. So stop your whining!" Maria snapped.

"Fine. Don't kill me." Jesse grumbled

The group got backstage and immediately started running around, looking for fireworks.

"What the-" Midnight started.

"Where are the fireworks?" Jessie asked, staring inside a box.

"I think we need to make them." Jesse stated.

"Let's get started then, the clock's ticking, people!" Maria snapped.

After the group made quite a bit of fireworks, Jesse suddenly grabbed Jessie and and yelled,"Hold on tight Jess!" and set off the first two fireworks and took off,with Jessie screaming bloody murder as she clung on for dear life. When they landed Jessie immediately started yelling at Jesse.

"James, what was that for?! We could've died, we could of-"

"Nothing happened,Jess." Jesse poured the bucket of water down so everyone could swim up.

Once everyone was up, they walked inside and Maria was immediately side tackled by someone with long blonde hair which hid most of her face.

"Let me go, you little brat!" Maria snapped.

"And why should I do that?" the girl hissed.

"Because, if you don't, I'll make you!" Maria shot back.

 **Author's note:**

 **Guess who? Anyhow, I thought I might share another school story before getting to the review. So a few weeks ago, in geography, we were making Africa title pages and the lead in my pencil broke and I put my hand up and said, 'I think my lead broke' and apparently both my teacher and the girl sitting thought I was saying, 'I think I broke my leg.' On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Not this chapter, try next chapter.**

 **Cya! :)**


	37. The new Ocelots

"Listen, you stupid little girl, let me go, I haven't done anything to you." Maria said in a low threatening voice. "What would you do?" asked the girl The girl got up, swept some of her hair from her face, took one look at Maria and gasped like she had just murdered someone before running off in the shadows. "Who was that lunatic?" Maria asked no one in particular.

Someone else ran past then there was some inaudible whispering. "Something tells me, this isn't the terminal." Jessie muttered.

"Well done, Sherlock, any other observation, none of have figuired out yet?" Maria asked sarcastically

"No need to be mean."

Suddenly Nell came out of the shadow, throwing and catching some coins. "Well, look what we have here." She turned around. "Come out and _plaaay!_ " she yelled. One by one, people appeared, some in groups and some alone, including Alexa and Ivy. "Hi, guys, is everything okay?" asked Jessie nervously.

"Stand down, Ocelots! I don't think that's the admin!" Lukas yelled, appearing almost out of nowhere.

"No,it isn't." another voice, female this time added and Luna soon followed him. "Wait, how did you- where did?" Jessie stuttered.

"Luna turned up on the ceiling, locked in an obsidian cage, and when we got her out,which was a pain to do, she told us that the admin locked you lot in an underground prison, then impersonated Jessie. Mind you, the admin is making you look like a truly awful person. I actually got the ocelots back together, before so we could show you who was boss, and that we weren't going to stand by and let ourselves get pushed around by a seven-year-old kid."

"I don't understand, you're supposed to be dead!" Maria blurted out, pointing at Luna who frowned at her. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Maria." She said sternly.

"You fell off a cliff. No one can survive that." Maria argued back. Luna simply frowned at her friend.

"Well, somehow I ended up teleporting to a cage on the ceiling and I'm clearly not a ghost."

"Anyway, Jessie, you just lead the way and the new ocelots will have your back." Lukas told her.

"Hey! Look! Turns out the admin is somewhat like Jessie, there's your collection of armour!" Petra called, waving from the corner.

Sure enough, there was Jessie's armour collection in all its glory. "You know, I think we should get some proper armour, you know, just to make the admin scared." Jessie offered.

"I don't think armour will scare the admin, Jessie, but, you're right about getting some armour, you're looking a little, well, squishy in that." Jack told her.

After Jessie had put on Tim's armour, she and the ocelots ran off to confront the admin.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I know it's short, but, it's a still a chapter, right? On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Yep, it was Luna, although to be honest, I think I was a bit too obvious. Well, you saw Lukas this chapter, happy?**

 **Cya! :)**


	38. More arguments

Once again, both Maria and Midnight were having an argument, over the fact that Maria had overheard Midnight talking about her to Sonar and somehow it had boiled down to Maria yelling at Midnight about not losing her sanity.

"Alright, I'm sick of you, Midnight, how I'm losing my sanity right now is beyond-" Maria was cut off by Luna, who was walking behind them, catching up and trying to explain how she was still alive to Jake.

"Really, Maria? Honestly, you both are acting like a pair of five-year-olds h=who had a quarrel in reception." This seemed to anger Maria even more.

"Well then, if I act like I'm still in reception, then you act like you're already a grown up, and look at the mess it got you in!" she snapped. Luna paled slightly, but kept a straight face.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Maria." She said coldly.

"Wait, what's reception?" asked Midnight.

"How stupid can you get?! Have you never been?" Maria demanded. Luna looked thoughtful.

"I think reception is kindergarten in America, or is it preschool? Which one's 'proper' school, you know, when you start learning to read?" she asked.

"Kindergarten."

"There you go then, I think reception's a little bit different, though." Luna fixed both Midnight and Maria with a frown, making her look like someone's mother.

"But really you two, why do you hate each other so much?"

"Well, the thing is, Luna, Midnight acts like she doesn't have a brain, or any fashion sense, not to mention, she has an axe!" Maria snapped.

"Well, you're a hypocrite and a fashion freak, I try to be kind to you, Maria, but you just make it seem like you're just nitpicking everything you hate about me! And as for my axe, watch out, I might use it on you, if you don't shut up, I won't hesitate." Midnight muttered under her breath. Luna frowned.

"Midnight, really? I don't think murder is necessary, whether, you're friend or foes, I'm not forcing you to be friends, you may wish each other were dead, but, just be civil with each other, okay? Just don't kill each other." Without really waiting for an answer, Luna drifted back to Jake.

Jesse pulled Midnight aside.

"Look, why are you sending everyone to do stuff to me? Jessie sent Blocco to knock me over, both her and her sister tried to kill me by them glaring at me, Jake said stuff, even Luna managed a confrontation." Jesse told her.

"I didn't send anyone to confront you, and I heard what you said, just-"

"What are planning, _Jesse_? Honestly, if you discriminate someone based on who they're father is, then you need to get a life. How about you leave her alone?, I've still got my needle on me, and they're sharp, I heard getting stabbed anywhere is pure agony." Maria threatened, waving her needle around for good measure. Jesse backed off.

"Why did you do that?" Midnight asked.

"Let's just say, I don't like people who treat others badly because of who they're related with, if your grandmother is a bank robber, that doesn't automatically turn you into one, so I defend that person." Maria looked Midnight up and down. "Even if it happens to be someone with no brain whatsoever." She added crisply

"You, Maria, Vietullo, are the most confusing person I've met."

"Well, you better not mention it, I'm warning you, now, we've got a psycho to deal with, and I'm debating whether, I should kill him if Jessie doesn't or, make him pay."

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, chapter, done! The last of this chapter was written, listening to Hall of fame (nightcore version) On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Jessie and Petra: Midnight and Lukas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

 **Cya! :)**


	39. The boss battleNot

"Midnight?" Luna tapped her friend on the shoulder, who didn't turn around.

"If you're going to yell at me for whatever petty reason right now, then I think you should go and jump in a deep lake, or go to someone who cares, honestly, I don't care what you think!" Midnight snapped.

"Alright, Midnight if you really felt like that, then you could have told me as soon as we met, not two years later, it's much less cruel."

"What?" Midnight turned around to see Luna walking off to join Jake with a resentful expression.

Meanwhile, Jessie and the others had reached Jessie's office.

"Why, hello there. We weren't expecting you, were we Jesse?" asked the admin Jessie. The other admin shook his head. "No,we weren't." he sneered. This seemed to make Jessie angrier than she already was.

"You two are terrible actors!" she yelled, pointing a finger at them. Petra(The younger one) was stifling furious giggles at that.

"Um, Jessie? What do we do here?" Lukas hissed.

"Ocelots, charge!" Jessie yelled and all hell broke loose, everyone started running yelling out different battle cries.

"Excuse me?!" The admin Jessie stood up and alongside the other Jessie started making everyone disappear. Lukas and Maria actually managed to get to 'Jessie' and while Lukas punched 'Jesse', Maria was trying to chop of 'Jessie''s head, which earned both of them to be slammed onto the floor twice, before the admin made them disappear.

Xara ran up and tried to do the same thing, possibly even killing,but she was given the same treatment as the two teenagers. Now, only Jesse, Jessie and Midnight were in the room.

"What did you do?! Did you kill them?! Where did everyone go?!" Jessie screamed, her face was bright red and she looked like she was moments from trying murder the admin herself.

"Yeah! Where did you put them?!" Jesse snapped.

"Well, maybe you both should shut up. I don't know if you two have noticed, but I'm just a touch more powerful than you two put together" 'Jessie' said scathingly.

"Wait, maybe we could talk about this?" Midnight tried. The admin stared at her as though she was completely insane.

"Midnight, haven't I told you? Reasoning is for losers, winner have build-off, combat, battles to the death! Not _reasoning_ and _debate_."

Jessie saw red. "Then that sounds like the perfect thing for us to be doing." She paused enough for Jesse to chip in. "Loser." He finished, before adding. "Just shut up and listen to what we have to say!"

Both 'Jessies' laughed. "Oh no, that isn't how it works, you don't tell me what to do, that's my job." The admin suddenly became one and turned back to his true self. "You know what? It's just as well, you're back, because being you is that worst! Yes, that's right gawp all you want, I hate being you! I thought being you, everyone would do what I wanted to do, but no, it's all, 'can I have iron' or, 'can I have gold?"

"You're selfish, that's isn't how it works, even for a kid hero in residence!" Jessie snapped.

"You know what, I think I'll talk to you babbling on on how I'm awful person later, right now, I'm going to talk to Midnight."

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry it was so cringey, I had writer's block, I basically forced myself to think up ideas and type, so that's why the chapter's bad, I'll try and make the next one better. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Jessie: Why? It's true, Lukas and Midnight sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahaha. Midnight is a tomato!**

 **Petra: Yeah, Midnight, we're just kids wanting to have some fun, is that a crime?**

 **Cya! :)**


	40. Filler, I think

Meanwhile, everyone else had been teleported to the hall and were mainly wondering what happened and what was happening to Jesse, Midnight and Jessie.

"Who knows. Maybe the admin murdered them, I mean, so far, he acts like a criminal on a crazy crime spree, by now he has enough evidence to land him in fifteen to twenty years in jail, Murder, kidnap, probably and identity theft, actually, murder is an automatic life in prison. And, well, I think because he killed his best friend, he won't have any problems killing his own daughter, a tiny seven-year-old little girl and and an annoying jerk that no one needs." Maria said dismissively, as though she was simply discussing the weather. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Maria, really? Is murder suddenly normal to you? And I thought you were just a fashion freak. My little sister's up there!" Petra(The younger one) snapped.

"And my boyfriend, he's not 'an annoying jerk no one needs'" Her older self chipped in.

"What? I didn't say I hoped he did, I'm not a monster, just saying the facts. And for your information, Little Petra, I don't have anything against your kid sister, well apart from her fashion choices. And you, Older Petra, I'm not saying I hope he did. What is wrong with you people?" Maria asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Maria, you didn't mention Midnight, but it's very obvious that both of you have a feud going on. Even a stupid person can tell" Luna told her, her arms were folded and she had a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, but honestly, I'm not saying she has to die at the hands of her own father, honestly, Luna! You're overreacting. Or is just your hormones again?" Maria said the last part under her breath, so that no one could hear but Luna.

"Wait, why are we all just standing around, Maria might be right about one thing, the admin could be killing all three of those lot right now!" Lukas yelled. Once again, all hell broke loose and everyone started running around in different directions like headless chickens, trying to remember where the office was.

When they finally got there, they were met by a frantic Jessie. "He's going to bedrock over our world and he's starting right now!" She screamed.

"Come on, I'll show you where the terminal is, but hurry!" Lukas yelled, starting to run.

Xara, Midnight, both Petras, Maria,Luna Jessie and Jesse followed.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I think this is a little better than the last cringey one, also I'm in a youtube video! I'm basically pranking some random person on roblox with a quote from an irish film I love, and you can hear my voice, be warned though, it's really British(Well what do you expect, I live in Britain). If you want to see it, it's Roblox mining simulator on the channel MemeGangTV, and please subscribe to them for some funny videos. With that out the way, On to the reviews!**

 **LegendEmpress: Well, I didn't really know if Midnight was hiding, but basically, if she did, he was scolding her for it.**

 **Petra:Why?!**

 **Jessie: (Acts like she's crying) Why do you hate me?**

 **Ellismskd24: *Dies laughing* a cheap copy, no, try _nothing._ Imagine actually saying that though, that would be hilarious.  
**


	41. The Terminal

After Lukas had led the group to a portal, he was literally shut up by some of the bedrock. Everyone jumped into the portal into a place that looked like space somehow. "Do you think Lukas is okay? That looked painful." Luna said sounding worried.

"I hope so. I'll be really angry if he got his head got snapped off by the bedrock while he was helping us. If that did happen, then,let's just say that the admin better start running for his life, because I'll kill him! In the most painful way possible!" Maria snapped, making an aggressive stance. The group pretended not to hear.

"What is the weapon by the way?" Asked Luna, trying to change the subject. Maria rolled her eyes.

"It's ridiculous, #Potato451." she said. Luna looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"That's the weapon? I was expecting something like an axe, do you need to chant it?" Luna asked.

"Not sure, come on, we need to find the terminal and end this madness." Maria said.

"Have you ever been here Midnight?" asked Luna.

"No, I didn't even know this place existed, actually." Midnight replied.

Suddenly, the admin's voice sounded around them, making everyone jump.

"It's him!" Jack yelled. Everyone ran forwards, and found a jukebox playing a recording.

"Of course, pyschopaths always love the sound of their own voice, don't they?" Maria muttered under her breath.

"That was actually terrifying." Luna whispered, looking pale.

"No kidding, I thought I was the only one who freaked out." The older Petra agreed.

"Do you have a phobia of the admin? I mean, he's a pyschopath, but seriously being scared won't do any good."

"Maria, he kills people! And being electrocuted is so painful, I don't even know how to explain it!" Luna pointed out.

"Wait what? Electrocuted?" Maria asked.

"Forget I said anything." Luna sighed.

"Guys! I think I found it!" Jessie's voice shrieked.

Sure enough, there was what Jessie was calling the terminal.

"Okay, let's get to work." Jessie pressed the button.

"Please place your order." The admin's voice said. Maria snorted.

"That sounds like a resturant, not one I'd go to, even if it was the last place to get food on the planet!" She snickered.

"I think I heard him recording these, actually." Midnight said quietly.

"Again, he's a pyschopath." Maria said.

"Potatoes, please." Jessie said hesitantly.

"Potatoes, desposited, thank you!" The admin's voice said cheerfully and two potatoes fell into the chest, one poisonous, the other normal.

Jessie picked them up. "Okay, now what do we do?" she asked.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay, I'm trying to upload as much as I can before I go to bed, as a challenge, so, I might be able to post another chapter in about less than thirty minutes, so sorry, I might spam your inboxes a bit. Also, has anyone else heard Brielle by Sky sailing? It's so good. On to the reviews!**

 **Ellismskd24: Maybe you should try writing a fanfiction of your own, because this sounds pretty good, you know, try a self-insert. Just a suggestion, but I think that it's pretty good.  
**

 **LegendEmpress: Jessie: You said, 'I hate you all', that means me too, right?**

 **Well, you are shipping them in your story,so yeah, she did. I'm not a Jetra shipper though, I only really ship my own characters. Well, I can safely say no one's dying.**

 **Cya! :)**


	42. Fred's Hologram

Jesse took the potatoes from Jessie and looked at them. "I think that the posionous one is the one we should use." He put it into a frame, while Jessie built u in blocks, resulting in parrots flying everywhere, with the admin's voice say, Parrot party activated. Jessie pressed the button and the parrots flew away. "Sorry parrots." She muttered.

They did the same thing with the normal potato and Fred's Hologram appeared. "Xara,Midnight. I don't know if what I'm doing is right, but both of you, listen to me," A golden gauntlet came up on a pedastal. "Comes full circle, gauntlet caused this mess, gauntlet ends the nonsense." Maria murmured.

"Yes, that's about it." Luna agreed.

"Put on the gauntlet and strike Romeo three times, this will take away his powers, for good. Do you understand?" asked Fred. Xara nodded, looking a little emotional, along with Midnight

"Good." Fred said approvingly. Xara looked over at the gauntlet.

"Who's doing it?" asked Jesse, voicing her thoughts.

After a bit of arguing, everyone agreed that Jessie would do, and just as she went to put on the gauntlet, the admin appeared, making everyone jump.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" He demanded. Then, he noticed Fred's hologram.

"What does it look like, Buster, bringing you down!" Maria snapped.

"Yeah, we're here to stop you Romeo, once and for all." Jessie chipped as the other pulled out their weapons.

"I told you, your world's done! It's going to be nothing! Can't you accept that?!"

"No!" Jessie put on the gauntlet.

"Say goodbye to your powers, Romeo." She snapped. The admin suddenly a frightening grin on his face.

"Not without a little trip down the memory lane of death." With that, the admin teleported he and Jessie away from the group.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I know it's short, I did want to have Jessie, bringing the admin down, but, time, so yeah.**

 **Cya! :)**


	43. Another stupid filler

A long silence fell with the other members of the group, before it was broken by Luna

"Do You think Jessica's okay?" she asked.

"Hopefully." Maria muttered. Everyone turned to her in complete surprise.

"First decent thing you ever said, wow, I'm impressed." Midnight clapped sarcastically.

"Oh, that's it! I'll murder you the moment this mess is over! With maybe a little help from the other fashionistas, you'll regret it, especially if Tiffany's involved and it will improve you." Maria snapped.

"Then I'll run out of this place as fast as I can, so I won't have to meet more of your psychos! Especially this 'Tiffany' person." Midnight shot back. Everyone else had finally snapped at the same routine the two girls were doing.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Luna yelled.

"Are you two always going argue?!" The older Petra demanded.

"Yeah, do you know how annoying it is with you two at each other's necks, honestly, why don't both of you just shut up! Zip it, lock it and put it in your pockets!" Her younger self chimed in, doing the actions in an exaggerated way.

"Seriously? You still use that?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"What? That's what both of you need to do." Petra shot back.

"I have to agree, you two _are_ giving all of us a headache, and you do know that you do have some things in common, don't you? Like the fact both of you are good people, and you're both sarcastic." Luna added, sounding just as annoyed as the two Petras.

"Look Luna, after that, there's literally nothing else that me and Purple freak have nothing in common, she has crazy hair that's been dyed at a –" Maria was quickly cut off.

"Terrible salon! For the last time and get this in your head, Maria, my hair isn't dyed! For all I care, yours could be, so just shut up and stop badgering me about my hair!" Midnight yelled.

"Just, stop it, alright, it's annoying to listen to you two bickering, when we're dealing with a psychopath admin who wants to kill a seven-year-old kid." Jesse snapped.

"And due for life in prison with the amount of crimes, destruction of property, murder, kidnap, again possibly and identity theft. Don't look at me like that, Midnight, he might be your good-for-nothing dad, but he's committed some serious crimes." Maria snapped at Midnight who looked like she was about protest.

"Seriously though, if that pyscho did kill Jessie, I think that would land him the death row, and I hope it does." The younger Petra said.

"No, I don't think he would stoop that low to kill a seven-year-old." Jesse chipped in.

"I don't know, he'll probably think it would be a quick and easy kill." Maria said.

 **Author's note**

 **Yes, I'm aware that it was just another stupid filler, but I was working on my original book, plus, I didn't get enough time to write, since the final exams are the week after next. With that out the way, on to the review!**

 **Ellismskd24: Well, that would actually be pretty cool.**

 **LegendEmpress: Yeah, it has to be hard, considering it's your dad. No, that would be cute.**

 **Cya! :)**


	44. Taking the admin's powers!

Jessie found herself on a platform with what looked like the sea temple, seemingly alone

"Why are we back at the sea temple?" she asked no one in particular.

"Don't you remember, Jessie? Collu callay!" Jessie jumped and turned to see the admin as Vos.

"This was the first time I thought you could be my friend, very, very disappointing." Jessie ran at 'Vos' and tried tackle him to the ground, only for him to jump off the platform.

"Oh, so you think you're very clever, don't you? Well, Jessica Redstone, unfortunately for you, you're sadly mistaken." Vos said from behind. "Now, maybe, I'll get someback-up for you, just to make it a bit more 'fun'." Suddenly Maria appeared.

"Alright, what do you want? Do you want to turn into a pancake?!" she demanded.

"No not you! Go back to where you came from!" The admin snapped in frustration. With that, Maria was gone and Midnight appeared in her place, looking confused.

"Uh, what? What am I even doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you what you're doing, you're going to be Jessie's little back-up." The admin snapped.

"Nope. Sorry, but nope, I'm not about to do that." With that, Midnight teleported away. Jessie giggled despite herself.

"Looks like even your daughter doesn't want to do what you say. Now, why don't we finish this." She asked.

 _Meanwhile_

"What happened back there! What did that psychopath want?!" Maria demanded, pacing back and forth.

"Maria, yelling isn't going to get you anywhere, anyway, weren't you teleported first?" asked the younger Petra

"For a minute, which I used to give the admin a piece of my mind." Maria snapped back.

"He wanted me to be Jessie's back up?" Midnight said.

"Oh, of course, he might be centuries old, possibly, but he's no better than a stupid four-year-old." Maria growled.

"Maria, you do know you're not the only person that's annoyed, you know, it's irritating as it is, without you either going on about how awful the admin is or having another argument with Midnight, like you're both five years old! It's really annoying, don't you know that, and..sorry." Luna went red with embarrassment.

 _Back with Jessie_

Meanwhile Jessie was in a difficult position. There was Jack going on about how he thought she was a good person, but let down. She knew it the admin messing with her head, but it still hurt. Jessie managed to punch him and she and the admin teleported to Fred's cabin, the admin morphing into Fred, much to his horror.

After a long time of begging Jessie to leave at least some of his power alone, which she did consider, before realising the admin would most likely kill her and she punched him the second time, teleporting back to the terminal.

The gauntlet flew off Jessie's hand. Jack, with the help of Maria held the admin back while Jessie ran to get to gauntlet. As soon as she touched, the admin flew towards her. "Eat this!" Jessie yelled and punched the admin the third and final time, sending him flying towards a wall.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay, that's chapter done. Sorry, about the late-ish update, final exams and being forced to study hard for them made the chapter this late. At least after tomorrow I'm free, right? On to the review!**

 **Ellismskd24: Okay, interesting, but, that sounds a little too easy for Jesse, don't you think?**

 **LegendEmpress: I like them as well, plus they're really funny. Yep, another argument.**

 **Cya! :)**


	45. Taking Romeo and back to the overworld

Jessie and the rest of the group crept up to the admin to find that he looked different. He had lost the grey skin colour and it was replaced with a pale one and he was wearing a grey T-shirt and jeans.

"Nice to see you back to normal, _Romeo_ " Xara spat out the name like it was poison.

"Wonderful, now, I have two crazies to make over." Maria muttered under her breath.

"That's enough, Maria."

"Just.. leave me." Romeo whispered.

"Get up, no one gets left behind, Romeo, it's not right." Jessie told him.

Suddenly, the terminal started to crumble. "Uh, why is it breaking?!" Midnight yelled.

"The terminal was being held up by my powers only!" Romeo answered.

"What?! Then what the heck are we doing here then, are we all planning to die today?!" Maria demanded.

That seemed to set off a signal as all hell broke loose and suddenly, everyone was running as fast as they could towards the portal. the floor broke and Jessie was left hanging onto the edge of the end of the floor and both her sister and the admin helped her up.

The, the colossus appeared and Romeo wanted to stay behind and fight it, but at that moment, Radar ran up, panting. "Radar!" The group yelled.

"What happened?" The younger Petra asked.

"Xara.. Helped.. fixed.. portal, got.. chased.. ran.. all the way!" Radar managed to gasp out.

"All by yourself?!" Petra asked.

"Not really!" Radar choked out. The giant enderman appeared almost on cue and started to fight the colosuss.

"Now's our chance, come on!" Maria ordered and they ran.

"So… tired of running, help me!" Radar whispered. The group jumped through the portal, just as the enderman strangled the colosuss.

When the group landed at the other side of the portal, they heard Lukas's voice yell, "Jessie!" They looked over to find Lukas waving at them.

"Lukas! You're okay!" Jessie yelled back. Lukas ran up, but stopped short at the sight of the admin.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, this is Romeo, don't worry, he's safe now, he can't kill you." Jessie told Lukas.

"Yeah, I hope not." Lukas stared at Romeo with a wary expression.

"I'm going down to the underneath, to apologise to all the people's lives, I've.. ruined, especially the people at Fred's keep."

"Oh, you're going to do more than that, Romeo!" Xara started, but was cut off by Lukas.

"Hey, that's good and all, but where are Luna, Midnight and Maria?" Sure enough, the said girls were nowhere to be found.

 **Author's note:**

 **I know it's short but, hey! Exams are over! I'm free! Also, as it's my parent's anniversary tomorrow, my mum drove my brother and I to Sainsbury's to buy surprise gifts(It was our idea) and since they don't look over here, I'll say what they were, one carrot cake, two Cadbury's fruit and nut chocolate bars and a card. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Well, Romeo was taken with them. Yeah, I just wanted that to be a bit funny, because he took Maria first and you two always get into arguments, so it was kind of ironic.**

 **Cya! :)**


	46. Another filler

"Maria, I'm going to murder you! I look like an anime girl!" Midnight snapped. She was staring at herself in the storeroom mirror of Fab Fashionista, dressed up like an anime schoolgirl.

"Um, that's the point?" Tiffany offered.

Maria wasn't listening to Midnight, she was rummaging around for something. "I could've sworn I put them somewhere here! Why does all the deliveries I need always mysteriously disappear?!" She turned back to Midnight.

"At least it's better than looking like you crawled out a bin! Besides, calm down, you crazy! It's not like we dyed your hair, although that would be an improvement. All we did was give you a new outfit, and made you up a little with lipgloss and mascara!" she retorted.

"No one will recognise me! And not everyone likes makeup!" Midnight shot back.

"That's if you used foundation in a much different skin tone than your own." Maria went back to rummaging through the shelves, muttering about how they needed to be more organized.

"What are you looking for?" asked Amy.

"That stupid delivery with the cutesy cartoony T-shirts probably, the thing that was thrown through the window for some stupid reason and it somehow ripped up my essay and I had to redo it!" Faith grumbled.

"Those T-shirts sold out last week with the primary school kids, t Faith, didn't you know? They loved them. I think even some girls from year seven picked a couple up." Maria answered.

"How many deliveries are in here?" asked Midnight. Amy gave her small smile.

"We're not really organized, so random things just get thrown in, only the actual shop's kept tidy, sometimes our school work ends up in here, what do you expect from a group of teenagers owning a shop?" She explained.

"Ah, perfect, there they are. I don't know why they're with your music player, Tiffany." Maria pulled out a couple of tiny coloured clothes and stuffed them in a bag. "Has anyone seen where Luna went?" she asked.

"Seriously? I've been stuck with you and your crazies for the last, what? Fifteen minutes? Do you think I can be in two places at once?!" Midnight demanded angrily.

"Oh, be quiet, I wasn't asking just you, you know!" Maria snapped back. Someone stepped into the shop. It was the older Petra

"Hey, thought Midnight might be here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Midnight appeared, looking annoyed.

"Um, nice outfit." Petra was trying not to stare.

"Wasn't my choice, not at all." Midnight muttered.

"Uh, okay, anyway, Jessie was saying that we could you the portal hallway, we have to portal hop, but, hey, nothing comes easy, right? Come on." Petra went out of the still-trashed shop, with Midnight following and after a minute, the fashionistas as well.

"What were you looking for?" asked Midnight. Maria groaned and opened the bag up to reveal the tiny clothes. "Baby clothes, obviously. Now, I just need to catch Luna the next chance I get" She said shortly and closed it up again.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I'm too lazy to carry the chapter on, so, on to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Well, you were dragged to Fab Fashionista by Maria as she threatening to do, so I hope that clears it up.**

 **Cya! :)**


	47. The end of season two

"You know, I'm glad we're going home, now I won't have to deal with a lunatic like you." Maria gave Midnight a fierce glare and hit her with the bag she was

"Ow!"

"That's what you get, if you're rude to me, you won't like the consequences." she snapped back. Either everyone else was ignoring the two girls bickering or they just didn't hear it.

"Oh, what are you two arguing about this time? Honestly,I'm surprised you haven't murdered each other yet." Luna appeared out of nowhere, with one eyebrow raised slightly

"Oh, nothing, just saying how we feel about each other, the feeling's mutual, we can't wait to get away from each other. Where did you go, anyway?" Asked Maria.

"Why do you need to know? I went to see where Jake went and I was just checking to make sure somethings was okay and it is." Luna smiled.

"Speaking of which, here you go." Maria handed Luna the bag who frowned at it.

"What have you put in it? I know I haven't been the best friend lately, but-"

"What can I put there that's going to kill you?" asked Maria. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"You can never know, Maria, you're crazy when you're angry. Didn't you switch Faith's essay once with the one where she was ranting about how much she hates Miss Forest because you two got in an argument?" she peeked inside the bag, frowning,then her head snapped back up. "You know." she said quietly, before facing Midnight.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Actually I eavesdropped the conversation you two had before you fell off the cliff, I just ran forwards a bit when I thought you two were done talking so you wouldn't catch me." Maria admitted.

Luna took Midnight aside. "You know back in the underneath, I saw you crying about something, but I couldn't find a good time to bring it up. What was wrong?" Luna asked

Midnight shrugged. "Just heard Jesse saying something about me."

"Oh."

They were getting near to the order temple now.

"Second time we met, who knows? Maybe we'll meet up again. Only then, there will be a baby." Midnight said.

"And when that happens, remind me to crawl into a hole. In all seriousness, at least you're not an eyesore anymore." Maria told Midnight.

"There won't be just one, and I wouldn't count on having any, we''l have to see that I don't manage to kill them on accident." Luna murmured

"There you are! Come on, we were actually going to go without you!" Jesse yelled. Luna gave Midnight a hug.

"See you next time. I'll try and text you when the babies are born." The older group went through the portal.

After rebuilding Beacon town, Jessie was sitting on a high place, when Ivor came out of nowhere.

"I'm approaching you from afar!" he said. Jessie tried not to laugh.

"So, no more Ninja Ivor?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not really cut out for it." He admitted.

"So, how's Harper? When's the wedding?" Jessie teased. Ivor abruptly looked like a tomato.

"Er, no, no wedding." He stammered.

"Are you _sure_?" Jessie asked annoyingly.

After a bit of an argument Jessie was back on the ground, talking to Radar, when Stella walked up.

"Hi Stella!" Jessie called.

"Hi, well, I was thinking, the admin blew up champion city and I was hoping maybe you could look after Lluna? If that's okay, that is." After Jessie agreed Stella admitted she was obsessed with her for a bit and Petra overheard.for

"Great, now you have some blackmail material. I better get going." with that, Stella left.

Petra reminded Jessie about the fact that she said she would come with her and after considering and Axel breaking down, went with her sister for her next adventure.

 **Author's note:adventure**

 **So, I'm writing this at midnight and this is the end, but I'll carry on with my other MCSM fanfics and stay on here. On to the review! review**

 **LegendEmpress:Well, it was a stereotypical anime school girl outfit, plus some make-up on, and the lily flower made into a he** **adband**

 **Anynonymoose: Okay, I checked up on it, it's pretty far down on the story list, but it's still there, it's third from the least updating because I finished it a while ago, hope you can find it**

 **Cya! :)**


End file.
